


Candyman

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Jesteś piękny.<br/>-A ty jesteś pijany."</p><p>AU w którym siedemnastoletni Louis lubi elegancką bieliznę, starszych mężczyzn i szuka sponsora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> Moje drugie opowiadanie, nie sądziłam, że odniesie taki sukces, jestem bardzo wdzięczna każdemu kto się do tego przyczynił.  
> Beta: Monika   
> Po przeczytaniu kliknij "KUDOS" pod tekstem.  
> Liczę na wszelkie komentarze, bardzo mi na nich zależy.  
> Miłego czytania!

W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi Louis zrobił coś nietypowego. Nie można go za to ani osądzać, ani winić, bo przecież był młody, szukał wrażeń, tak? Być może jako kilkuletni chłopiec wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość odrobinę inaczej.

*

Z powodu rozwodu rodziców Louis musiał przenieść się do szkoły z internatem. Jego ojciec przeprowadził się do Londynu, podczas gdy matka i rodzeństwo mieszkali w Doncaster. Wybór tej szkoły miał na celu utrzymanie chłopca w równej odległości od obojga prawnych opiekunów.

Louis był nastolatkiem, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że nie będzie kontrolowany 24 godziny na dobę. Był podekscytowany faktem, że nikt nie będzie sprawdzać, czy w danym momencie Louis się uczy, czy też utrzymuje porządek w pokoju. Miał 17 lat, wiek imprez, miłości i pierwszych razów, które swoją drogą szatyn miał już w większość za sobą.

Oczywiście wiedział, że z czasem zatęskni za rodziną i codziennymi obiadkami mamy, ale chciał cieszyć się chwilą. Być może za szybko chciał dorosnąć, za szybko chciał móc zadbać o samego siebie, ale nikt go nie oceniał.

W pokoju mieszkał z Zaynem. Chłopak, do którego lgnęły wszystkie dziewczyny z kampusu. Dokładnie pamięta moment, kiedy się poznali.

Stał pod drzwiami obładowany walizkami i torbami, w których znajdowały się wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy. Poprawiał właśnie swoją grzywkę, gdy w progu pokazał się chłopak o orientalnej urodzie. Był średnio wysoki, miał wysportowane ciało, pokryte tatuażami. Na twarzy zarost, a w ustach… blunta. Louis już wtedy wiedział, że wybrał odpowiedniego współlokatora.

Zayn kochał sztukę. Był typowym artystą. Gdy malował, nikt nie ważył się mu przeszkadzać. Był niezwykle utalentowany. Zaraz po wyglądzie, to właśnie tego Louis zazdrościł mu najbardziej. Mulat pochodził z bogatej rodziny, a znalazł się w szkole z internatem tylko dlatego, że jego rodzice nie mieli dla niego czasu. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że to przykre, ale on sam na to nie narzekał.

Rodzina Tomlinsonów nie narzekała na nadmiar pieniędzy. Po rozstaniu, Jay została sama z czwórką dzieci. Nie licząc obowiązkowych alimentów za każde dziecko, za utrzymanie najstarszego syna w całości płacił Mark. Kobieta, co prawda, zdążyła poznać Dana, który bardzo jej pomagał, a dzieci pokochał jak własne, ale nie chciała ona być na czyimś utrzymaniu, na wypadek, gdyby znowu miała się na kimś zawieść.

Chcąc być jeszcze bardziej niezależnym, ale także, by odciążyć matkę, Louis pracował wieczorami w miejscowym kinie. Sprzedawał bilety rodzinom z gromadkami dzieci, głośnym nastolatkom i zakochanym parom. Była to dość spokojna praca. Pracował tylko w weekendy, ponieważ, jak można się domyślić, w ciągu tygodnia miał około trzydziestu godzin zajęć w szkole.

*

\- Loueh?

\- Huh?

\- Jak będziesz wracać kup coś do żarcia.

\- Zayney, jestem pewien, że nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli zrobisz to sam, kiedy mnie nie będzie - powiedział szatyn, poprawiając właśnie grzywkę. Przeglądał się w lustrze przed wyjściem do pracy. Dzisiaj piątek, co oznacza jego zmianę.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, kolego „pracuję-tak-ciężko”. – Brunet wykonał w powietrzu cudzysłów, podnosząc się z kanapy. Podszedł do lodówki, by ocenić jej stan. Była pusta, co oznacza, że przydałyby się porządne zakupy lub wizyta czyjejś matki.

*

Louis wysiadł właśnie z autobusu i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Do rozpoczęcia zmiany zostało mu jeszcze ponad 15 minut do końca przerwy.

Palił, od kiedy skończył 15 lat. Zaczęło się to, gdy zaczął być gnębiony w szkole. Nigdy nie skarżył się rodzicom, nie chciał, by mama się zamartwiała, ani by ojciec narzekał na to, że Louis jest „ciotą, która nie potrafi sobie poradzić”. Nie były to poważne rzeczy, od czasu do czasu ktoś popchnął go na korytarzu, czy też wyzwał od „pedałów”. Starał się ukryć nałóg przed kimkolwiek, ale wie, że jego rodzice nie byli głupi, gdy było czuć od niego smród tytoniu.

Z kieszeni wyjął paczkę mentolowych papierosów i kolorową zapalniczkę, którą swoją drogą pożyczył od Zayna. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno, wpuszczając truciznę w płuca. Stojąc przed wejściem, obserwował ludzi poruszających się po ulicach Londynu. Wszyscy byli tacy typowi, a jednocześnie każdy inny. Zawsze urzekała go ta cała inność i to, że każdy z nas jest niepowtarzalnym egzemplarzem.

Jego szczególną uwagę zwrócił piękny samochód. Zakrztusił się nikotynowym dymem. Nie trzeba się na tym znać, by wiedzieć, że musiał kosztować fortunę. Przejeżdżał przed nim właśnie matowo-czarny Bentley. Ten samochód kosztował prawdopodobnie tyle, że za pieniądze przeznaczone na jego kupno można by nakarmić kilka afrykańskich wiosek. Szatyn tak bardzo zapatrzył się, w wóz parkujący na podjeździe dla klientów, że nie zorientował się, że wypalił już całego szluga. Ciągnął go, dopóki nie poparzył sobie ust rozgrzanym filtrem.

\- Kurwa mać! – wykrzyknął i odrzucił śmieć na ziemię.

Jego zmiana rozpoczyna się za pięć minut. Pora już wejść do środka.

\- Hej Cherry! – Pomachał w stronę dziewczyny o kruczoczarnych włosach spiętych w kucyk. Mieszkała w sąsiednim kampusie. To ona załatwiła mu tę pracę.

\- Hej Lou, słyszałeś już, jaka szycha będzie dzisiaj u nas? - szczebiotała podekscytowana.

\- Co masz na myśli skarbie? – zapytał zdezorientowany, siadając w swoim fotelu za kasą biletową.

\- Jakiś facet wykupił całą salę!

\- Co?

\- No mówię ci! Zarezerwował całą salę! – mówiła, gestykulując rękoma w stronę sali kinowej numer 10.

Louis już miał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu pierwszy klient.

\- Rezerwacja na nazwisko Styles – powiedział głęboki, niesamowicie męski głos. Przed kasą stał wysoki mężczyzna. Ubrany był w długi czarny płaszcz, pod którym miał rozpiętą prawie do pępka koszulę. Włosy spadały mu na czoło, a do jego boku przyczepiony był niższy nastolatek.

Louis przełknął ślinę na widok dwójki przystojnych mężczyzn, ten blondyn wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż on sam! Czy on miał w ogóle skończone 16 lat?

\- Um t-tak, zgadza się, sala numer… - Musiał przeczytać załącznik, dostarczony razem z rezerwacją, na którym napisane było, że należy pozwolić klientowi wybrać wyświetlany film.

\- Umm, jaki film życzą sobie państwo obejrzeć? – zapytał nerwowo.

\- Nate, skarbie, co chciałbyś obejrzeć? – Brązowowłosy mężczyzna przycisnął chłopaka bliżej siebie i uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.

Młodszy stanął na palcach i wyszeptał mu do ucha coś, co wyraźnie ich rozśmieszyło. Zapomnieli chyba, że są właśnie w kinie, a ktoś czeka, aż mu odpowiedzą.

\- Proszę jakiś najnudniejszy film – Powiedział Styles, uśmiechając się zadziornie do swojego... chłopaka?

\- W takim razie sala jest już do państwa dyspozycji, miłego seansu.

Dwójka oddaliła się, a Cherry od razu przybiegła do Lou.

-O mój boże Louis! Słuchaj, ja znam tego niższego! – wykrzyczała.

\- Oh?

\- To był brat mojej koleżanki z dzieciństwa! Ma na imię Nathan, pfff, zawsze wiedziałam, że był gejem… – Wywróciła oczami, a Louis jedynie się uśmiechnął.

Prawie zasypiał na stanowisku pracy, gdy podszedł do niego „Rudy Ed”, który dzielił z nim zmianę.

\- Wstawaj młody i idź powiedz temu milionerowi, że jego czas się kończy, bo zaraz wyświetlamy nowy seans, którego on wcale nie wykupił – Powiedział, szturchając szatyna w ramię.

\- Jasne, jasne. – Louis podniósł się z miejsca, ziewając przeciągle.

Zbliżał się właśnie do wejścia, gdy usłyszał dziwne jęki. Nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze robi, wszedł dalej. Wychylił głowę zza schodów naprzeciwko ekranu, na którym wyświetlane były jedynie napisy końcowe. Teraz już wiedział, skąd dochodziły te dźwięki.

Jego oczom ukazała się siedząca w najwyższym rzędzie dwójka mężczyzn. Podczas gdy ten starszy siedział w fotelu, młodszy blondyn ujeżdżał go. Louis szybko wybiegł z sali, nie chcąc niepotrzebnych problemów z londyńską elitą.

Szedł właśnie prawie sparaliżowany w stronę kas, gdy Ed podbiegł do niego.

\- Stary, czy ty zobaczyłeś ducha?

\- Oni się tam pieprzą, koleś!

\- Co, kurwa?

\- No mówię ci! Ten chłopaczek na nim siedział! Eddy, oni się tam rżną!

\- Louis, przysięgam, to jeden z najbardziej obrzydliwych żartów, jakie wymyśliłeś, ale wyglądasz tak przekonująco, że prawie się nabrałem. – Rudy chłopak śmiał się, ale gdy miał już się obracać wpadł wprost na wspomnianych wcześniej klientów. Zamarł. Przed nim stał właśnie rozczochrany mężczyzna, zapinający koszulę, a za nim chłopak z plamą na swojej bluzce.

\- O cholera, najmocniej przepraszam! – Było jedynymi słowami, jakie udało mu się wykrztusić.

Nieważne, jak nietypowa była to sytuacja, szybko wyparowała z umysłu pracowników kina i wszystkich wtajemniczonych w to osób, a zakochana dwójka już nie wróciła.

*

Louis był w stanie przyznać, że lubił być rozpieszczany. Nigdy nie uważał, że był kapryśnym nastolatkiem, lubił mówić o sobie „chłopak z klasą”.

Był jedną z tych osób, które wolą klepać biedę miesiącami, tylko po to, by móc kupić sobie wymarzone buty.

Nie ukrywał, że chciałby być bogaty, a pieniędzy nigdy nie uważał za coś mało ważnego. Pomijając fakt, że przydają się one na zapłacenie czynszu, czesnych i tym podobnych podstawowych rzeczy, lubił dobrze wyglądać.

To nawet nie chodzi o to, że był gejem. Nienawidził tego stereotypu. Od zawsze miał masę kompleksów. Według wielu ludzi zachowywał się zbyt kobieco, miał zbyt delikatne ruchy, łagodne rysy czy też krągłe kształty.

Najbardziej odczuł to w szkole. Od zawsze był dręczony przez szkolnych cwaniaków. Nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby go obronić, więc zazwyczaj nie reagował na liczne obelgi rzucane w jego stronę czy nieprzypadkowe, mało dyskretne szarpanie go na korytarzach. Nawet tutaj ich nie brakowało. Wiedział, że nigdy nie uwolni się od niemiłych uwag, tyle że tu przynajmniej miał Zayna i kilka innych osób, które gotowe były się za nim wstawić.

On sam natomiast nauczył się wykorzystywać swoją oryginalną urodę. Kiedyś uważał to za coś dziwnego i odganiał te myśli na bok, ale faktem było, że Louis kochał bieliznę. Nie, nie typowe męskie bokserki. Czasami Louis lubił zakładać te koronkowe. Można by pomyśleć, że to wskazuje na problemy ze zdefiniowaniem swojej seksualności czy płci, ale on tak nie uważał. Czuł się stuprocentowym mężczyzną i nie chciał tego zmieniać. Poznał kilku chłopaków, którym to odpowiadało. Lubili patrzeć na niego w obcisłych majtkach. Nie nosił ich oczywiście codziennie, od czasu do czasu po prostu lubił popatrzeć na siebie w lustrze lub gdy miał okazję spędzić z kimś noc, zakładał seksowne stringi.

*

Tego wieczora siedział sam w pokoju. Zayn wyszedł do swojej dziewczyny, blondwłosej piękności Perrie. Chodziła z nimi do klasy, od kiedy pamięta, ale dopiero niedawno ludzie zaczęli zwracać na nią uwagę, może to dlatego, że gdy wróciła z tegorocznych wakacji tak bardzo wyładniała?

Ona i mulat spotykali się już od jakiegoś czasu i dopóki nie pieprzyli się w obecności szatyna, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był wyjątkowo znudzony, nie miał nastroju na oglądanie nudnej telewizji, ani na wychodzenie z domu.

Zszedł z łóżka i usiadł przy biurku, włączając laptopa. Zorientował się, że ostatnim razem musiał nie wyłączyć przeglądarki, bo jego oczom ukazało się okno ze stroną porno. Cóż… Louis nie miał kiedy wychodzić na imprezy, jako że weekendami pracował, a w tygodniu miał szkołę i musiał się uczyć. Dlatego też ostatnimi czasy jego najlepszą przyjaciółką była prawa ręka.

Gdy już chciał wyłączyć stronę, jego uwagę przykuła migocząca reklama w górnym rogu ekranu.

Jej tytuł głosił:

”LOOKIN FOR A SUGAR DADDY TO SPOIL YOU A BIT?

CLICK HERE AND SIGN IN

BECOME A SUGAR BABY AND FIND POT IN JUST FEW MINUTES.”

 

Louis słyszał o sponsorach, sponsoringu i tak dalej, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że tak naprawdę nie jest to częste zjawisko i korzystają z tego tylko czternastolatki biegające po galeriach handlowych.

Ciekawość wzięła górę i kliknął dalej. Wchodząc w zakładkę ABOUT zagłębił się w lekturze. Po przeczytaniu kilku stron dotyczących warunków korzystania z serwisu wywnioskował, że jest to coś na kształt strony dla samotnych singli.

„Raz się żyje” – Pomyślał i wybrał opcję SIGN IN.

W końcu robi to tylko dla żartu, jest przecież bardzo znudzony.

Co mu szkodzi? Założy profil, a po kilku dniach i tak pewnie zapomni hasła.

Zabrał się za wypełnianie formularza.

Nick;

To musi być coś, co nie będzie tandetne, ale nie może też być nudne, prawda? – pomyślał, zastanawiając się nad pasującą nazwą.

\- SpoiledLou

Imię;

Tu raczej nie trzeba wymyślać nic nowego.

\- Louis

Wiek;

Lepiej tu być młodszym? Eeee tam, przecież jestem młody.

-17

Pochodzenie;

Mam nadzieję, że nie trafię na terrorystę z Bagdadu…

\- Anglia

Kolor włosów;

Jeśli napiszę, że są kasztanowe lub karmelowe, to będzie tandetne…

\- Brąz

Kolor oczu;

Tutaj też chyba lepiej bezpośrednio.

\- Niebieski

Wymiary [inches];

I tak nikt nie zauważy różnicy… 7… no dobra…6.

\- 6.

Wypełnił całość. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę poprawiło mu to humor. To coś jak ankieta, tak? Przecież robi to tylko dla zabawy, nie ma zamiaru spać ze starymi oblechami, nie jest aż tak zdesperowany… Okej, jest zdesperowany, ale przecież i tak nikt się nie zainteresuje, a on nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad zarabianiem „w ten sposób”.

Teraz pozostaje mu tylko dodać zdjęcie. Wybrał fotografię, na której ma na sobie białą, ściśle przylegającą do brzucha koszulkę, czarne rurki i szeroko się uśmiecha, trzymając w ręce drinka.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, była to jedna z najbardziej spontanicznych decyzji w jego życiu. Nie przemyślał tego za dobrze. W końcu nie codziennie szuka się starszego, bogatego mężczyzny, który płaci ci za dotrzymywanie towarzystwa. Prawdopodobnie czai się tu setki sprośnych, żonatych staruszków. Nie, on zdecydowanie tego nie przemyślał. Próbował wmówić sobie, że to tylko dla zabicia czasu i już nigdy nie wejdzie na tę stronę. W ten o to sposób jego rozrywka na ten wieczór się kończy. Będzie musiał pomyśleć nad jakimś dobrym filmem.

*

 

Odwiedzał rodzinny dom tak często, jak mógł, wolał spędzać weekendy z mamą i siostrami niż z ojcem, który i tak znikał na całe dnie. Gdy nie miał za dużo nauki, bardzo chętnie wracał do Doncaster.

\- Hej mamo – powiedział, całując kobietę w policzek.

\- Witaj skarbie – odpowiedziała, mieszając coś w misce.

\- Gdzie reszta rodziny?

\- Jestem tylko ja, Dan zabrał bliźniaczki do aquaparku, Fizzy śpi u koleżanki, a Lottie pewnie znowu siedzi u Brandona.

\- Brandona? – Spojrzał podejrzliwie na matkę.

\- Umawiają się od jakiegoś czasu, całkiem miły chłopak.

\- Ona ma dopiero 14 lat!

\- Louis, złotko, jesteś tylko trzy lata starszy. Zresztą, chyba nie chcesz, żebym przypominała ci, co ty robiłeś w wieku 15 lat.

\- Nieważne. – Szybko zmienił temat, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy brązowowłosej kobiety.

Ciekawi jesteście pewnie, co takiego robił piętnastoletni Louis?

On i Derek spotykali się od około pół roku, żaden z nich nie ukrywał przed drugim swoich specyficznych upodobań. Pech chciał, żeby Jay znalazła koronkową bieliznę i różne dziwne akcesoria w pokoju syna. Skończyło się na dwugodzinny wykładzie na temat bezpiecznego seksu, co było chyba najbardziej żenującymi dwoma godzinami jego życia.

Odganiając te nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, chłopak odchrząknął głośno.

\- Więc, co na obiad? – Na co kobieta zaśmiała się ciepło.

Kochał odwiedzać swoją rodzinę i widzieć uśmiech na twarzy jego mamy, która puchła z dumy. Uważała, że jest bardzo samodzielny i ma złote serce, cóż być może trochę go przeceniała, ale lubił być jej synkiem.

Teraz jego życie składało się tylko na naukę, pracę, niedzielne obiady i okazjonalne imprezy.

*

\- Dziękuję państwu za dzisiejszą lekcję, do zobaczenia w środę, proszę nie zapomnieć o waszych projektach z literatury angielskiej! - Oznajmił głos brodatego mężczyzny zza biurka.

Louis wsadził zeszyt do plecaka, zaciągnął czapkę na uszy i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Przeskakując między kałużami, niestety przeoczył jedną z nich.

\- Kurwa mać! – wykrzyknął. Poczuł, że jego vansy przesiąkają wodą.

Idąc w stronę kompleksu mieszkalnego, nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. Mimo tego, że miał do przejścia zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów, włożył do uszu słuchawki i rozmyślał chwilę o życiu.

Co słychać u jego sióstr i mamy?

Czy Lottie nadal ma zamiar umawiać się z tym beznadziejnym, wychudłym chłopakiem z równoległej klasy, o którym wspominała mu Jay?

Czy uda mu się dostać na wymarzone studia?

Zakochać się?

Założyć rodzinę?

Okej, okej stop. To zdecydowanie nie było mu teraz potrzebne. Kto w ogóle myślał o takich rzeczach w jego wieku? Miał 17, a nie 40 lat. Nie musiał myśleć o takich rzeczach, prawda?

Na szczęście zdołał odciąć się od bezsensownych myśli, gdy wszedł do pokoju, a przyjemne ciepło zastąpiło uporczywy, angielski wiatr.

Na kanapie siedział nie kto inny jak Zayn. Znowu palił jakieś gówno, a dym unosił się po pomieszczeniu. Z głośników słychać było jakiegoś rapera.

\- Mógłbyś po sobie czasem sprzątnąć Zayn, nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny pomylić twoich farb z sosem pomidorowym! - powiedział, patrząc na kuchnię pełną farb i brudnych opakowań po jedzeniu.

\- Luzuj, Loueh – odpowiedział brunet, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa. Szatyn przewrócił jedynie oczami i odłożył talerze do zlewu.

\- Jak sprawy z Perrie?

\- Jest moją muzą.

\- Oh? Nie pokazywałeś mi jeszcze żadnej nowej pracy.

\- Jest w trakcie tworzenia, to niespodzianka. Niedługo ma urodziny. – Mulat chyba naprawdę się zakochał. Oprócz malowania tylko o dziewczynie mówił z taką pasją. Trzeba przyznać, że pasowali do siebie. Blondynka była totalnie w jego stylu, widać było, że to nie jest kolejny przelotny romans artysty.

\- Lubisz ją, prawda?

\- W cholerę, Loeuh… - mówił, patrząc rozmarzony w sufit.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie, stary! – odpowiedział szatyn, klepiąc kumpla po ramieniu. Przynajmniej jednemu z nich coś się w życiu układało…

Louis dawno kogoś nie miał. Umawiał się z chłopcem o imieniu Jared kilka miesięcy temu, ale to nie było to. Nie czuł się przy nim ani bezpiecznie, ani pewnie. Dbał o niego, ale to nie było „to coś”. Kiedy patrzy na to teraz, to wie, że łączył ich tylko seks. Nie, żeby mu to nie odpowiadało, w końcu są młodzi i mają swoje potrzeby. Od tego czasu zdarzało mu się zaliczyć kogoś na imprezach w obskurnych klubach, ale to tyle.

Poza tym nie chciał obnosić się po szkole ze swoją orientacją, o której i tak wszyscy wiedzieli. Nie narzekał na przesyt, jeśli chodzi o sprawy miłosne. Z drugiej strony, nie jest pewien czy w ogóle jest mu teraz ktokolwiek potrzebny.

 

*

 

Można było przewidzieć, że gdy Louis wróci z dzisiejszych zajęć, Zayn nie będzie na niego czekał.

Nie był co prawda głodny, bo zabrał do szkoły kanapki, ale z nudów postanowił odgrzać sobie wczorajszą chińszczyznę.

Gdy siadał na kanapie z gorącym talerzem, włączył telewizor i zaczął bawić się telefonem. Jego uwagę przykuła duża ilość powiadomień przy ikonce e-maila. Gdy ją uruchomił, zamarł.

Od razu przypomniało mu się, co robił dokładnie tydzień temu. Założył pieprzone konto, jako ktoś szukający sponsora. Zbyt oszołomiony ilością mężczyzn, którzy zainteresowali się jego profilem, odłożył talerz na stół, podkurczył nogi pod siebie i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości. Dostał ich aż trzydzieści! Był zdegustowany, kiedy okazało się, że niemalże każdy z nich to siwy, otyły mężczyzna z brodą lub ktoś proponujący mu udział w gejowskiej orgii.

Prychnął sam na siebie. Na co on liczył? Przecież i tak nie traktował tego na serio... Już miał odkładać telefon, gdy usłyszał sygnał oznajmiający nową wiadomość.

Od: DaddeyS

Louis, jestem zainteresowany poznaniem cię bliżej.

Zdjęcia i informacje znajdziesz na moim profilu.

Miłego wieczoru, odezwij się x

To było zaskoczeniem. Nikt z pozostałych zainteresowanych nie wydawał się tak miły i profesjonalny. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że od zawsze był bardzo ciekawski, co często wpędzało go w kłopoty. Otworzył profil nieznajomego.

DaddeyS

Imię: -

Wiek: 39

Pochodzenie: Anglia

Opis: Zainteresowany młodszymi chłopcami.

Szczegóły, stawki, etc. podaję dopiero po poznaniu.

Naprawdę wydawało się, że ten facet wie, w co gra. Zdjęcie ukazywało prawy profil mężczyzny, wystające, spod kapelusza z piórkiem loki, dłoń zakrywająca usta, a na nadgarstku złoty zegarek. Nie przypominał owłosionych brzydali z poprzednich ogłoszeń.

Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, Louis odpisał. Starał się zachować pozory kogoś, kto nie jest w tym nowy. Jego wrodzona impertynenckość bardzo mu w tym pomogła.

Do: DaddeyS

DaddeyS, twój profil pozostawia wiele do życzenia, nie dowiedziałem się zbyt wiele ;)

Dziękuję za odpowiedź i zainteresowanie.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział co odpisać, bo przecież nie zapyta go o imię czy profesję.

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi tak szybko.

Od: DaddeyS

Chciałem sprawdzić, czy ty też jesteś zainteresowany. To całkiem zrozumiałe, jeśli nie chciałbyś podejmować współpracy.

Chodzisz jeszcze do szkoły, prawda? Co taki słodki chłopiec robi na tej stronie?

W tym momencie Louis kompletnie zapomniał o zawartości stygnącego talerza. Zapowiada się wieczór pełen wrażeń. Sam nie był w stanie powiedzieć co nim kieruje. Dlaczego to robi? Czy naprawdę był tak zdesperowany? Wiedział, że tak, ale ciężko było mu to przyznać.

Tajemniczy nieznajomy, potencjalny sponsor nie wydawał się kimś szkodliwym. Szatyn nie miał nawet pewności czy ten ktoś nie straci nim zainteresowania, wręcz zdziwiłoby go, gdyby coś z tego wyszło. Nie wahał się, by utrzymać tę niewinną konwersację.

Do: DaddeyS

Tak, jeszcze się uczę, ale myślę, że jestem na tyle słodki, by oczarować kogoś takiego, jak ty x

Czy on właśnie flirtował z facetem starszym o ponad dwadzieścia lat?

Od: DaddeyS

Podoba mi się to, Louis.

Sądzę, że będę fair, jeśli opowiem ci coś o sobie, jako że z profilu rzeczywiście nie dowiesz się za wiele.

39 lat. Zarządzam siecią hoteli. Z tego powodu często podróżuję.

Nie mam ustalonej stawki, to zależy od osoby. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, daj znać x

Do: DaddeyS

Zależy od osoby? Wolisz blondynów czy coś? Im dajesz więcej?

Od: DaddeyS

Wolę grzecznych chłopców, skarbie x

Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że właśnie się zarumienił.

Do: DaddeyS

To chyba mogę zrobić.

Chcę znać twoje wymiary i imię, nie wypełniłeś tego pola w informacjach.

Od: DaddeyS

O takie rzeczy zdecydowanie nie pyta grzeczny chłopiec ;)

8 skarbie x

Imię poznasz we właściwym czasie. Możesz mówić do mnie na wiele innych, ciekawszych sposobów x

Do: DaddeyS

Od: DaddeyS

Kiedy możemy się spotkać, Louis?

Do: DaddeyS

Zależy od ciebie.

Od: DaddeyS

Za okrągły tydzień wracam do Londynu, co ty na to?

Wiesz, czysto zapoznawcze spotkanie x

Do: DaddeyS

Jestem wtedy wolny dopiero po 22 :/

Od: DaddeyS

Mi odpowiada, mogę cię skądś zabrać, jeśli chcesz x

Do: DaddeyS

Dam znać bliżej piątku.

Dobranoc x

Od: DaddeyS

Koniecznie x

Śpij x

To się dzieje naprawdę. On właśnie umówił się na spotkanie z kimś z kim ma uprawiać seks za pieniądze! Chryste! Przecież jako mały chłopak marzył, żeby zostać piłkarzem, a nie dziwką!

Nie może jednak powiedzieć, że tajemniczy mężczyzna go nie intryguje. Może nie będzie, aż tak źle?

Zasnął bijąc się z myślami. Nie potrafił zdecydować, czy słusznie postąpił.

*

 

Minęły cztery dni, od kiedy rozmawiał z niejakim DaddeyS. Nie chciał sam zaczynać nowej rozmowy, żeby nie wyjść na zbyt chętnego, czy zestresowanego. Być może mężczyzna już o nim zapomniał i do spotkania wcale nie dojdzie? Z przemyśleń wyrwał go dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

\- Zayn? Spodziewamy się kogoś?

\- Naaah, mogę zapytać o to samo - odpowiedział leniwie, podnosząc się z siedzenia.

Szatyn otworzył drzwi, a w nich stał nie kto inny, jak ich wspólny znajomy Liam. Miał przekrwione oczy, opuchniętą twarz i dziwne odgniecenia na policzku.

\- Li?

\- Chłopaki błagam przenocujcie mnie – prosił spanikowany. On i Sophia wbrew regulaminowi mieszkali w pokoju razem. Chłopakowi udało się przekupić woźnego kilka miesięcy temu i od tej pory mieszkali we dwoje.

Louis i Zayn popatrzyli się na siebie, próbując stłumić śmiech.

\- Sophia mnie wyrzuciła! – Payne uniósł ręce w geście porażki i wszedł do środka.

\- Co?! Idealna Sophia cię wyjebała? – zadrwił Zayn.

\- Stwierdziła, że mam wrócić, kiedy wytrzeźwieję…

\- Coś ty znowu narobił, Payno? – zapytał Louis, machając nogami w powietrzu, podczas gdy siedział na kuchennej ladzie, otwierając jogurt.

\- Byłem z Austinem w barze, po prostu. Naprawdę nie zrobiłem niczego złego, to ona za dużo narzeka! – Bronił się.

\- Może ma okres – prychnął Zayn.

W tym momencie Louis wyłączył się z rozmowy. On nie ma i nigdy nie będzie mieć dziewczyny, więc nie bardzo interesuje go dyskusja. Ma tylko nadzieje, że jego kumpel nie ma w rzeczywistości tak przechlapane i nie będzie spał u nich dłużej niż kilka dni. Rozmyślając, poczuł wibracje na udzie. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i automatycznie zaschło mu w gardle.

Odblokował palcem ekran i odczytał wiadomość.

Od: DaddeyS

Witaj Louis, zastanawiam się, czy nasze spotkanie nadal jest aktualne? x

Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę i żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Liama i Zayna, wciąż rozmawiających o problemach zakochanych par, wyszedł z kuchni i zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

To się dzieje. On właśnie ma zamiar napisać do starszego mężczyzny, by potwierdzić to, że chce się z nim zobaczyć.

Tommo, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz... – pomyślał i wystukał odpowiedź na dotykowej klawiaturze komórki.

Do: DaddeyS

Tak, właściwie to chciałbym nawet skorzystać z twojej propozycji odebrania mnie. x

Nie musiał czekać długo, by nieznajomy odpisał.

Od: DaddeyS

Gdzie i kiedy po ciebie przyjechać, mały? x

„Mały” Chryste, on właśnie nazwał go małym.

Do: DaddeyS

Wspomniany piątek, około 22. Mógłbyś podjechać pod „Cinematic Couch” w centrum?

Od: DaddeyS

Nie ma problemu. Czekaj tam na mnie. Mam nadzieje, że cię rozpoznam.

Do zobaczenia, Louis x

Do: DaddeyS

Do zobaczenia x

Okej. Stało się. To spotkanie oficjalnie się odbędzie. Być może Louis zdobędzie sponsora. To chore, tak, ale on tego potrzebuje. Pensja biletera nie jest tym, co zaspokaja jego potrzeby.

Tylko czy Louis zaśnie tej nocy?

Czy DaddeyS to nie seryjny morderca i gwałciciel?

Czy nie ma zamiaru torturować bezbronnego chłopaka?

Co, jeśli Louis mu się nie spodoba?

Odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie jest prosta - nie zaśnie.

*

To dziś.

Nie, żeby był zestresowany czy coś... On po prostu nie zjadł dzisiaj śniadania, które przygotował mu wciąż mieszkający u nich Liam. Upuścił ołówek z rąk około dwudziestu razy. Obgryzł skórki przy paznokciach, a żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł.

Nie, on wcale się nie denerwował…

Stał właśnie na parkingu pod kinem, czekając na ten moment. Miał nadzieje, że przynajmniej się rozpoznają, że nie będzie niemiłych niespodzianek, o których myślał przez ostatnie dwa dni.

Spojrzał na zegarek, 21:54, co znaczy, że ma jeszcze czas, by zapalić.

Z kieszeni kurtki wyjął papierosa i odpalił go już w ustach. Zaciągnął się mocno, trzymając go w trzęsących się z zimna i zdenerwowania dłoniach.

Po raz kolejny zbliżał się do szluga, gdy ktoś mu go wyrwał.

\- Co do chole-

\- Nieładnie, nieładnie, taki ładny chłopiec, a tak się truje. – Przerwał mu wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w ciemny płaszcz, pod którym miał czarną koszulę ze złotymi zdobieniami, a na głowie, przykrywający loki, kapelusz.

\- Oh. – Oh, bo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie na tego mężczyznę czekał.

\- Witaj, Louis, mam nadzieję, że nie zmarzłeś, czekając na mnie? Wyrzuć to świństwo i wskakuj do samochodu – Powiedział szeroko uśmiechnięty, wskazując na Bentleya zaparkowanego kilka metrów od nich. Chwila, Louis przecież kojarzył i ten samochód i mężczyznę.

„O cholera. O cholera. O kurwa mać”. - Chodziły mu po głowie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to milioner Styles, który kilka miesięcy temu wynajął całą salę kinową, by móc pieprzyć swojego chłopca.

Szatyn stał nieruchomo, nie mógł nic poradzić na jego sparaliżowane ciało.

\- Wykrztuś to z siebie, skarbie – powiedział starszy.

\- Chyba nie pokazałem się od najlepszej strony. – Uff, jednak się udało, nie odebrało mu mowy na zawsze.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi, Loueh. – Mężczyzna mrugnął, otwierając drzwi wozu, czekając, aż młodszy chłopak wejdzie do środka. – Nie martw się, ja kojarzę cię tak samo, jak ty mnie.

\- Cóż, nie chciałem być bezpośredni.

\- Nie była to codzienna sprawa, ale nie mam ci za złe skarbie, być może nie było to najlepsze miejsce do robienia tego, ale film był wyjątkowo nudny, musisz mnie zrozumieć – powiedział, nadal się uśmiechając.

Odpalił samochód i zaczął prowadzić.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie Louis, udajmy, że tego incydentu w kinie nie było.

\- Co chciałbyś wiedzieć…?

\- Harry, mam na imię Harry Styles.

-Więc, co chciałbyś wiedzieć Harry? – Jego ciało powoli się rozluźniało, zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie. Auto było bardzo czyste i zadbane, pachniało cytrusami.

\- Co naprawdę skłoniło cię to założenia konta? No wiesz, nie robi się tego dla zabawy, nie oszukujmy się.

\- Czy to naprawdę ważne?

\- Nie sądzę, że chcemy zaczynać od kłamstw, tak, Louis? - poruszył brwią.

\- To, co innych, jak sądzę. W dzisiejszych czasach pieniądze są ważne, a ktoś z moimi potrzebami nie wyrobi się jako bileter. – Szatyn przyznał szczerze, poprawiając grzywkę opadającą mu na czoło.

\- W takim razie jestem tu po to, by cię rozpieszczać. – Harry położył dłoń na udzie chłopaka i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

W gruncie rzeczy to wszystko nie było takie złe. Harry dobrze wyglądał, jak na prawie czterdziestolatka to trzymał się świetnie. Niby pozory mylą, ale on naprawdę nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma złe zamiary.

Dalsza podróż minęła dość szybko. Rozmawiali o mało ważnych rzeczach, a zanim się spostrzegli, Harry wyłączył samochód, wysiadł szybko i otworzył drzwi młodszemu – cóż za gentleman -.

Wchodząc do bardzo eleganckiej restauracji, starszy przywitał się z kilkoma widocznie znaczącymi coś osobami, po czym śliczna kelnerka wskazała im stolik w rogu.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do Louisa, że nie jadł nic przez cały dzień. Pech chciał, żeby jego żołądek dopomniał się o swoje.

\- Louis? – Lokaty podniósł głowę znad trzymanego w rękach menu.

\- To nic, to tylko mój żołądek. – Uśmiechnął się wymijająco.

\- Pozwolisz, że zamówię coś za ciebie?

\- Tak, w porządku.

Po kilku minutach zamówienie zostało złożone, a dwójka rozmawiała o swoich życiach, oczywiście nic zbyt prywatnego.

\- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo, cokolwiek? – Starszy bawił się sygnetami na jego palcach.

\- W zasadzie to mam cztery siostry. – Na te słowa Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Ja ledwo wytrzymuję z jedną. – Przyznał.

\- Nie, nigdy nie miałem z nimi problemu, nauczyłem się dzielić i tak dalej. – Starszy znowu się uśmiechnął, Louis musiał przyznać, że uśmiech drugiego jest oszałamiający. Rząd pięknych, białych zębów rozpromienia jego całą twarz, a dwa dołeczki były jak wisienka na torcie.

Wspomniana wcześniej piękna, złotowłosa dziewczyna podała obojgu dania, a oni zabrali się za jedzenie. Na deser Harry zamówił tylko jeden kawałek ciasta z dwoma widelczykami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał, przystawiając porcję do ust młodszego, na co ten uśmiechnął się zadziornie i zlizał czekoladę z widelczyka.

Po skończonym posiłku, gdy rozmawiali właśnie o szkole młodszego, coś zaczęło dzwonić w jego kieszeni.

\- Przepraszam. – Szybko odrzucił połączenie, nie sprawdzając nawet, kto to był. Niestety z marnym skutkiem, bo ten ktoś nadal dzwonił.

\- Może to coś ważnego?

\- Nie to naprawdę nic, wybacz. – Cholera! Zapomniał powiedzieć Zaynowi, że wraca dziś później.

\- To twój chłopak? – zapytał Styles niby od niechcenia.

\- Co? – Chłopak niemal się nie zakrztusił. – Sądzisz, że gdybym miał chłopaka, to siedziałbym tu teraz z tobą?

\- No wiesz, może nie za bardzo znam się na ludziach, równie dobrze twój chłopak może po prostu nie mieć pieniędzy, dlatego tu ze mną siedzisz.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłbym kogoś, kogo kocham.

\- Oh.

\- Co w tym dziwnego, Harry?

\- Cóż, nie nic, to bardzo dobre, kochane i takie tam. – Odchylił się na krześle, niezręcznie wycierając dłonie w serwetkę.

\- Zdradzasz kogoś, prawda? – Być może Louis był zbyt ciekawski, ale czuł, że może zadać to pytanie, jako że starszy jest nim wyraźnie zauroczony i nie zniechęci się zbyt szybko.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego zdradzaniem, ona raczej o tym wie.

\- Ona? Masz żonę?

\- Mam żonę, ale to raczej mało ważne, nie sądzisz?

\- Jak uważasz. – Louis postanowił, że nie warto ciągnąć niewygodny dla drugiego temat. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Wznieśmy toast za nową znajomość! - oznajmił starszy, unosząc w górę lampkę czerwonego wina.

\- Za nową znajomość. – Odstuknął szatyn.

**  
  
**

*

Trzydziestodziewięcioletni mężczyzna odwiózł chłopaka pod jego mieszkanie. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że teraz zna jego adres. Kampus był strzeżony. Przecież chyba nie będzie go prześladować? Cóż, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Starszy otworzył drzwi samochodu, by Louis mógł swobodnie wyjść. Odprowadził go pod drzwi.

\- Miło było cię poznać, Lou. – Młodszy uśmiechnął się na to przezwisko.

\- Mi pana również, panie Styles. – Cóż to może nie było planowane, ale sądząc po lubieżnym uśmiechu starszego, podobało mu się to.

\- Do zobaczenia skarbie. – Złożył pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Zatrzymał się tam na dłuższą chwilę i wsunął coś do kieszeni Louisa. Odszedł, zostawiając oniemiałego chłopca pod drzwiami własnego mieszkania.

Gdy słychać było, że nie ma go już w budynku, młody chłopak niepewnie wyłowił coś, co ofiarował mu Styles. Plik banknotów. Nerwowo przeliczył je w dłoniach. 400 funtów. Czy to jakiś żart? Dał mu 400 funtów za trzygodzinne spotkanie? Louis nie dostaje tyle przez miesiąc! To zdecydowanie było szalone, ale podobało mu się.

Zapowiadało się lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

*

Teraz tylko musi rozprawić się z Zaynem, co prawdopodobnie będzie o wiele gorsze.

Otworzył drzwi i się zaczęło.

\- Tomlinson! Co ty, do kurwy, wyprawiasz?!

\- Ciii, wyluzuj ślicznotko.

\- Mogłeś przynajmniej napisać, że wracasz później! Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nic ci nie jest? Mógłbyś zachowywać się dojrzalej, chociaż czasami!

\- Ojjj, wujek Zaynee martwił się o kochanego Lou? – Szatyn uznał, że najlepszym sposobem będzie obrócenie sytuacji w żart.

\- Ssij pałę, Tommo. – Z tymi słowami mulat zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

„Łatwo poszło” - pomyślał Lou.

*

Wziął szybki prysznic i rozczesał włosy sklejone lakierem. Układał się właśnie w łóżku, gdy usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości.

Od: DaddeyS

Dobranoc skarbie x

+Powinieneś odpisać mi na ten numer

400123756.

Okej, może nie powinien szczerzyć się do telefonu na wiadomość od kogoś, kto ma zamiar pieprzyć go za pieniądze, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że Harry był wyjątkowo czarujący.

Wyszedł z aplikacji serwisu i otworzył nową wiadomość tekstową. Zapisał nowy kontakt i odpisał.

Do: Harry

Dobranoc x

Coś było nie tak, czy oni nie powinien czuć się jak dziwka? Może na razie po prostu nie miał powodów, żeby tak o sobie myśleć? Chcąc czy też nie, zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

*

Przez najbliższe dni starał się nie myśleć o zabójczo przystojnym milionerze, pewna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. Czy jako dziwka nie powinien czuć do niego obrzydzenia? Może powinien czuć się źle ze sobą? Z dostawaniem pieniędzy za nic? Być może jest niedoświadczony i to dlatego na razie wszystko wydaje mu się być nawet za bardzo w porządku?

*

\- Gdzie Liam? – Kopnął drzwi nogą, bo ręce zajęte miał trzymaniem toreb z zakupami do ich małej lodówki.

\- Hej kolego, co ci się stało? – Zaskoczony Zayn oderwał się od szkicownika.

\- Nie mieliśmy nic w lodówce.

\- Masz zamiar się z tym podzielić?

\- Robię ci prezent Zayney. – Wysłał brunetowi buziaka w powietrzu.

\- Ktoś tu ma dobry dzień. – Mulat przeskoczył przez kuchenny blat, chwytając do ust marchewkę.

Popołudnie spędzili razem, oglądając jakiś nowy film akcji, jedząc przy tym popcorn. Jak przyznał Zayn, Liam wrócił do Sophii, nie mógł znieść tęsknoty, będąc przy tym komicznie zakochanym.

Louis nie miał może wielu przyjaciół, ale uwielbiał ich i zrobiłby dla nich wszystko. Warto było czekać 17 lat życia, by poznać tak świetnych ludzi.

*

Od: Harry

Skarbie, masz ochotę wybrać się dzisiaj na zakupy? xx

Do: Harry

Zawsze. Przyjedziesz po mnie?

Od: Harry

Będę pod twoim mieszkaniem o 18, w porządku? x

Do: Harry

W porządku, panie Styles.

W końcu ma zadowalać Harry’ego, tak?

Poza tym nigdy nie miał trudności z flirtowaniem.

Punktualnie o umówionej godzinie, starszy mężczyzna, ubrany tym razem w białą koszulę, przez którą widać było tatuaże, czekał na parkingu pod kamienicą.

\- Witaj Lou. – Mówiąc to, pocałował wierzch dłoni chłopaka.

\- Harry.

\- Wsiadaj.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierzesz?

\- Gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, słońce. – Urocze zwroty, jakich używał, sprawiały, że nogi Louisa miękły.

Jechali w komfortowej ciszy. Dłoń lokowatego spoczywała na kolanie drugiego chłopaka, ale nie czuł się z tym źle, ani nie był spięty.

Dojechali na miejsce. Była to jedna z tych dzielnic, gdzie znajdują się butiki drogich, niszowych projektantów. Louis nigdy nie wybrałby się tu sam. Wychodząc z samochodu, Harry zaoferował mniejszemu do objęcia swoje ramię. Teraz, gdy byli blisko siebie, zauważyć można było różnicę ich wzrostu.

\- Nic ci się nie spodobało, piękny? – zapytał troskliwie, zawężając uścisk na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Oh, nonsens, podoba mi się wiele rzeczy!

\- To dlaczego mi o tym nie mówisz? Wybierz coś sobie, nie przyjechaliśmy tu po to, by wrócić z pustym bagażnikiem, skarbie.

Okej, w tym momencie Louis poczuł się jak dziecko w parku rozrywki z kieszenią pełną kuponów. Nie myślał w tej chwili o tym, co będzie musiał zrobić dla Harry’ego w zamian za takie drogie prezenty. Pociągnął go bliżej jednej z witryn.

\- To dobrze by na tobie wyglądało – zachęcił go starszy i zanim mógł coś odpowiedzieć, stali już w środku sklepu.

Louis nieśmiało podszedł do jednego z wieszaków. Wyciągnął spomiędzy wielu materiałów piękną koszulę. Była po prostu czarna, a przy kołnierzyku miała dwa złote guziki.

\- Przymierzysz ją czy możemy kupić od razu? – ponaglił go starszy.

\- Nie wiem, czy będę w niej dobrze wyglądał. – marudził szatyn.

\- Nie sądzę, by istniała rzecz, w której wyglądałbyś źle – powiedział, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła niższego chłopaka, a potem złożył tam delikatny pocałunek, co wywołało dreszcze na jego ciele.

Wziął od niego ubranie i podał młodej, elegancko ubranej dziewczynie.

\- Poprosimy tę i białą.

\- Harry – chciał mu przerwać, bo przecież niepotrzebne są mu dwie takie same.

\- Ciii. - Uciszył go i przytulił do swojego boku.

Stali przy kasie, gdy dziewczyna starannie składała koszule. Harry opierał się o szklaną gablotę, coś przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Możesz to otworzyć? – zwrócił się do kasjerki, która od razu wykonała jego polecenie. Mężczyzna wyjął stamtąd złoty naszyjnik i podał go jej. – W takim razie dolicz jeszcze to. - Uśmiechnął się do szatyna, na co ten wywrócił tylko oczami.

*

 

Starszy niósł elegancką torbę w jednej ręce, podczas gdy drugą, zgiętą w pół, podtrzymywał ramię Lou. Zatrzymali się w kawiarni. Siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie. Gdy oboje wypili już swoje kawy i zjedli słodkie ciastka, Harry poklepał swoje udo, patrząc na szatyna.

\- Chodź tu, skarbie – powiedział miękkim głosem.

Louis zrobił to, o co go poprosił i już po chwili siedział na kolanach milionera.

\- Dlaczego palisz to świństwo? – zapytał Styles, wyciągając ze spodni chłopaka paczkę papierosów.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zabrać! – bronił się.

\- Oh, Loueh, jesteś taki młody, nie chcę, żebyś palił. Nie uczyli cię, że to niezdrowe? – zapytał, schodząc dłońmi bliżej krocza Louisa.

\- Uczyli mnie też, że seks przedmałżeński jest grzechem, ups…

\- Niegrzeczny jesteś, wiesz?

\- Zdarza mi się.

\- Chodźmy stąd – zaproponował starszy. Zabrał dłoń spomiędzy ud drugiego, a paczkę papierosów dyskretnie schował z powrotem do kieszeni bluzy chłopaka.

*

Louis nie miał wpływu na to, gdzie zabierze go Harry. Nie ukrywa, że nadal miał wiele wątpliwości, w końcu w życiu nic nie jest pewne.

\- Pojedziemy na chwilę do mojego biura, muszę coś sprawdzić. Potem odstawię cię do domu, tak? – ciszę przerwał starszy, mówiąc wolnym głosem.

\- W porządku – zgodził się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Podobają ci się prezenty? – wraz z zadanym pytaniem Louis zauważył, że Harry ma zwyczaj trzymania rąk na jego udzie, nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, w zasadzie jego dłonie zaczynały mu się podobać.

\- Są cudowne, najlepsze.

\- Jesteś bardzo skromny, Lou.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie jesteś jak wszyscy, mogę się mylić, ale nie wyglądasz na takiego. – mówił miękko, masując ciągle udo młodszego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie krzyczysz jeszcze o pieniądze.

\- Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, jak to mówią, wiesz, może jeszcze się rozkręcę – odpowiedział zadziornie, poruszając brwią.

\- Taki śliczny, a taki pyskaty. – Lokaty potrząsnął głową i skupił się na drodze.

*

 

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ich oczom ukazał się wysoki, nowoczesny i przeszklony wieżowiec.

\- Chodź skarbie, to zajmie tylko chwilę. – Wyciągnął rękę w stronę szatyna i pociągnął go za sobą w kierunku windy.

Gdy dotarli do recepcji na którymś z wyższych pięter, rudowłosa kobieta zatrzymała Harry’ego.

\- Panie Styles! - Na te słowa zatrzymał się w miejscu i obrócił w stronę wołania.

\- Dobry wieczór, Margaret, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Pańska żona dzwoniła. Była dość niecierpliwa, ale udało mi się przekonać ją, że ma pan ważne spotkanie.

\- Jesteś niezastąpiona słońce. – Posłał jej firmowy uśmiech i zwrócił się w stronę zdezorientowanego chłopaka.

\- Loueh, zaczekaj na mnie w moim biurze. Trzecie drzwi na lewo, raczej łatwo tam trafić. – Poinstruował go, głaszcząc kciukiem wierzch mniejszej dłoni.

Louis znalazł wspomniane pomieszczenie bez problemu. Plakietka na drzwiach miała wygrawerowane nazwisko mężczyzny. Chłopak ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było urządzone bardzo nowocześnie. Białe kanapy, stalowe, wymodelowane biurko, a z ogromnych, zajmujących prawie całe ściany, okien, widok na cały Londyn. Wszystko wyglądało tak drogo.

Podszedł do szyby i zapatrzył się w panoramę miasta. Robiło się ciemno, więc rozświetlone budynki dodawały temu wszystkiemu wyjątkowego uroku. Louis nie ma pojęcia ile czekał na starszego mężczyznę, bo kompletnie zatracił się w podziwianiu widoków. Ocknął się, dopiero gdy na biodrach poczuł uścisk silnych dłoni, a na karku ciepły oddech.

\- Podoba cię się? – głos Harry’ego był tak zmysłowy, że Louis nie mógł sobie pomóc.

\- Jest pięknie, sam to urządzałeś?

\- Chyba od zawsze miałem smykałkę do projektowania wnętrz.

Szatyn mógł poczuć jego uśmiech na swojej skórze, gdy starszy zaczął znaczyć ścieżkę delikatnych pocałunków wzdłuż jego szyi, aż po linię szczęki. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

Odchylił się lekko w bok, by dać drugiemu lepszy dostęp. Zachichotał cichutko, gdy loki Harry’ego zaczęły łaskotać go po obojczykach. Obrócił się tak, że teraz ich klatki piersiowe niemal się nie stykały.

Starszy nadal go całował, ssąc lekko poszczególne miejsca. Prawdopodobnie ślady nie utrzymają się tam dłużej niż jeden dzień. Pulchne, miękkie usta milionera zbliżały się niebezpiecznie blisko tych wąskich Louisa.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę w kąciku jego ust, tylko po to, by za chwilę złączyć ich wargi razem. Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny, Styles powoli wsunął język do ust drugiego i pogłębił go.

Całowali się tak chwilę, póki nie musieli nabrać w płuca powietrza. Harry zjechał dłońmi z bioder Louisa, na jego krągłą pupę i ścisnął jego pośladki. W odpowiedzi otrzymał cichy jęk.

Uniósł mniejszego chłopaka tak, że teraz jego nogi oplatały bruneta w pasie, a plecy przyciśnięte miał do szyby.

Szatyn mógł się domyślać, że skoro Harry był dziś taki hojny, to będzie musiał mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć, ale na razie naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Obściskiwali się tak już dłuższą chwilę, a młodszego zaczynały boleć plecy. Nie musiał jednak przerywać, bo lokaty zrobił to pierwszy.

\- Odwiozę cię. – Odstawił go na ziemię, ostatni raz ściskając jego tyłek i pocierając o siebie ich nosy.

Młodszy nie ukrywał zdziwienia, że poprzestali tylko na tym. Czytając wszystkie blogi sponsorowanych dziewczyn, czy chłopaków, nie zawsze wyglądało to tak cukierkowo. Niektórzy mężczyźni chcieli seksu już na pierwszym spotkaniu. Może Harry po prostu był dobrze wychowany… czy coś…

Znowu trochę odpłynął i zaczął myśleć nad życiem.

\- Nie mogę odprowadzić cię po drzwi, ale napisz, jak dotrzesz do mieszkania.

\- Przecież nikt mnie nie porwie na klatce schodowej.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, okej?

\- Jak sobie życzysz, tatusiu. – Dobra, oboje skłamaliby, gdyby powiedzieli, że to ich nie podniecało. Fetysz tatusia? Czemu by nie?

Louis zaczerwienił się na niekontrolowany zwrot, który wyszedł z jego ust, a Harry mocna odchrząknął.

\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj – powiedział, muskając usta szatyna.

\- To ja dziękuję.

\- Do zobaczenia, skarbie. – Pożegnał się, wręczając młodszemu torby ze wcześniejszymi zakupami.

\- Oczywiście. – Wyszedł z samochodu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

*

 

Stał pod drzwiami i szukał po kieszeniach klucza. Gdy znalazł go, odblokował je i wszedł cicho do środka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu w salonie leżeli Zayn i Perrie. Na dywanie leżała podobizna dziewczyny i ładnie opakowane pudełko. Louis domyślił się, że to dzisiaj są jej urodziny. Dziwne, że mulat nie wspominał o tym więcej niż raz, ani nie narzekał, że jego obraz może się jej nie spodobać.

 

\- Siema gołąbeczki! Wszystkiego najlepszego Pezz! – wykrzyczał, może trochę zbyt głośno.

\- Dziękuję, Lou. – Oboje podnieśli się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Loueh, chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

\- Mówiłem ci, że będę później, kolego.

\- Wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że kogoś masz.

\- Słucham?! – Zakrztusił się wodą, którą właśnie pił.

\- Tommo, mnie nie oszukasz. Widzę, co masz na tej swojej pięknej szyjce. – O cholera, Louis kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że przecież widać będzie ślady po malinkach. Nerwowo złapał się za szyję i zaczął drapać.

\- To wysypka idioto! Od twojego pieprzonego pesto! – syknął i zabrawszy torby z zakupami, poszedł do swojego pokoju.

 

Od razu przebrał się w piżamę i z zamiarem włożenia nowych ubrań do szafy, wyjął je z toreb. Oh. Znalazł tam też kolejne 500 funtów. Cóż, Harry już teraz sobie na nim nie szczędził.

O wilku mowa, bo właśnie usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości. Ups, nie dał znać brunetowi, że wszystko okej.

 

Od: Harry

 

Lou, wszystko w porządku?

 

Do: Harry

 

Wybacz, musiałem coś załatwić. Tak, jest okej x

 

Od: Harry

 

Śpij dobrze x

 

Do: Harry

 

Ty również x

 

Przyjemną odmianą było wiedzieć, że ktoś oprócz rodziny się o ciebie martwi.

 

*

 

Na kolejne spotkanie nie czekał długo. Tym razem było ono po prostu bardziej… „konkretne”.

Od: Harry

Obudziłem cię, skarbie?

Do: Harry

Tak, ale w ten dobry sposób. x

Od: Harry

Chcesz, by tatuś zabrał cię dziś na obiad?

Do: Harry

Pewnie x

Od: Harry

Tylko proszę cię, nie pal nic dzisiaj.

Do: Harry

Nie sądziłeś chyba, że paczka, którą mi zabrałeś, jest moją jedyną?

Od: Harry

Nie chcę posuwać popielniczki, skarbie x

W tym momencie Louis wstrzymał oddech. Harry może i powstrzymał się kilka dni temu w biurze, ale teraz nie wygląda na to, że poprzestaną na obściskiwaniu się. No cóż, przecież Louis wiedział, na co się pisze.

Do: Harry

Postaram się tatusiu x

Od kiedy cały ten fetysz stał się ich rzeczą?

Od: Harry

Zabiorę cię spod głównej stacji metra o 19 mały x

Do: Harry

Będę tam x

*

Robi się poważnie. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Obcy, o dwadzieścia lat starszy mężczyzna, ma go zamiar dzisiaj pieprzyć. Przecież on nie ma pojęcia o upodobaniach Stylesa! Co, jeśli ma jakieś sadystyczne zapędy? Drżącymi dłońmi odsunął drzwi kabiny prysznicowej. Zadbał o to, by jego skóra była ogolona, gładka i wyglądała, jak najlepiej.

Stojąc przed szufladą, długo wahał się, czy powinien założyć po prostu zwyczajne slipki, czy też koronkową bieliznę. Zdecydował w końcu na to drugie. Być może, skoro już wkręcili się w całą tę sprawę „tatusia” to i to spodoba się starszemu.

Musi przecież zrobić dobre wrażenie…

Stety lub niestety wieczór nastał szybciej, niż można by się go spodziewać. Przed wyjściem Louis jeszcze raz szybko się odświeżył. Stwierdził, że dobrze będzie, jeśli przygotuje się przed spotkaniem z Harrym. Wolał być rozciągnięty na wypadek, gdyby starszy od razu chciał przejść do rzeczy, przecież nie chciał się przy nim popłakać z bólu. Całe szczęście miał kilka odpowiednich zabawek, które pozwoliły mu się rozluźnić.

Ubrał na siebie czarne, obcisłe rurki i czarną koszulę, którą kupił mu brunet.

Włosami nie przejmował się tak, jak zawsze, bo wiedział, że prawdopodobnie i tak zostaną zrujnowane.

*

 

Stał już na dworcu i czekał w wyznaczonym miejscu.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. – Wystraszył go głos, który już rozpoznawał. Wysoki mężczyzna pocałował go lekko w policzek.

\- Dziękuję, ty też.

\- Zabiorę cię do świetnej restauracji, spodoba ci się. – Chwycił mniejszego pod ramię i zaprowadził do samochodu.

Nie jechali zbyt długo. Wymienili kilka zdań podczas jazdy. Wszystko wyglądało jak dotychczas.

Gdy siedzieli już w lokalu, a Harry zamówił najlepsze wino i owoce morza do jedzenia dla ich dwojga, Louis zaczął się stresować. Żołądek powoli zawiązywał mu się w supeł. Nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie przełknąć cokolwiek. Cóż być może, że później będzie musiał, ale to właśnie tym się teraz denerwował. Bał się, że nie będzie wystarczająco dobry i milioner zakończy ich znajomość szybciej, niż cokolwiek się zaczęło.

Pod stołem poczuł dłoń na swoim udzie.

\- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny.

\- Nie, nie skądże, przepraszam. – Wydukał szybko szatyn.

\- Nie mogę się na ciebie napatrzeć.

\- Przesadzasz. – Louis zarumienił się.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie, mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć cały czas.

\- Dziękuję Harry, możesz przestać, jest tu dużo ludzi.

\- Nie wstydzisz się mnie chyba? Nie ma sposobu, by nas nie zauważyli, skarbie, za chwilę twoje jęki będzie słyszeć cały Londyn. – Na te słowa Louis aż zakrztusił się krewetką.

\- Ej, żartowałem przecież Lou! – zaśmiał się starszy, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Pieprzone krewetki. – skwitował młodszy.

*

Weszli do bogato urządzonego pokoju hotelowego. Na stole stał szampan.

Harry podszedł do stolika i otworzył butelkę z hukiem, rozlewając alkohol do kieliszków.

\- Posłuchałeś mnie. - Louis uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nie paliłeś dzisiaj.

\- Właściwe to nie palę, od kiedy napisałeś.

\- A to zmiana!

\- Jakoś nie było, kiedy i na razie chyba tego nie potrzebuję.

\- Oby tak dalej, skarbie, nie chciałbym, żebyś niszczył takie ciałko jakimiś fajami – szeptał, zahaczając kciukiem o dolną wargę młodszego chłopaka.

\- Mogę się dla ciebie postarać, tatusiu – odpowiedział, złączając razem ich wargi. Cały stres jakoś z niego wyparował, a on nabrał pewności siebie, którą uznał za sprzymierzeńca.

\- Lubisz tak mówić, huh?

\- To zależy. – Młodszy drażnił się. Palcami przebiegał po bicepsach drugiego. Harry przerwał pieszczotę i ułożył się na królewskich rozmiarów łóżku.

Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, na które Louis wślizgnął się natychmiastowo. Zaczął delikatnie całować mniejszego od siebie chłopaka, by po chwili znaleźć się nad nim, pogłębiając pocałunek. Dużymi dłońmi zahaczył o spodnie szatyna i zaczął ocierać o siebie ich krocza. Po kilku minutach oboje sapali sobie w usta. Harry ściągnął koszulkę młodszego, uśmiechnął się, gdy ją rozpoznał.

\- Czyli ci się spodobała.

\- Nigdy nie zaprzeczyłem – odpowiedział naprzeciw ust Harry’ego.

Teraz gdy Louis był już tylko w spodniach, zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli mężczyzny. Jak się przez to okazało, jego klatka piersiowa pokryta była licznymi tatuażami. Chłopak przejechał po nich językiem, zahaczając o jeden z sutków starszego, na co ten jęknął i zaczął rozpinać własne spodnie, po chwili odrzucił je gdzieś w kąt pokoju.

Został jedynie w czarnych bokserkach, na których odznaczała się jego rosnąca erekcja. Nie chciał być sam, więc rozpiął też spodnie Lou. Gdy zobaczył, że nosi on koronkową bieliznę, zamarł.

Louis wystraszył się, bo może to nie był dobry pomysł.

\- Cholera Louis! – powiedział, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, zanim ściągnął szybko rurki chłopaka i zaczął całować go łapczywie, co młodszy uznał za dobry znak. - Tatuś już wie, gdzie następnym razem zabierze swojego chłopca na zakupy. – Te słowa spowodowały, że oboje podniecili się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierzesz? – zapytał słodko.

\- Niespodzianka.

Harry podciągnął się na łóżku, tak, by móc przystawić swoje przyrodzenie do twarzy szatyna. Ten zrozumiał polecenie i zdjął bokserki starszego, na co penis odbił się o jego policzek. Chłopak chwycił go w dłoń i zaczął całować lekko od góry do dołu. Bez zapowiedzi wziął całą długość w usta.

\- Kurwa, wyglądasz tak pięknie. – Pochwalił go Harry, odgarniając karmelowe włosy z jego czoła.

Louis nie przestawał poruszać głową, by móc mu obciągać. Po chwili mężczyzna zaczął wypychać biodra w przód, a oczy szatyna zaszły łzami. Nadal wyglądał cudownie. Wciąż z penisem w ustach młodszego, skierował rękę do jego wejścia.

\- Jesteś luźny Lou. – Zauważył, drażniąc go jednym palcem, na co młodszy wysunął go z buzi.

\- Wolałem być przygotowany – przyznał, teraz zadowalał starszego ręką.

\- Następnym razem nie musisz, nie jestem tym typem faceta, nie skrzywdziłbym cię skarbie – wyznał, pocierając kciukiem linię szczęki chłopaka.

Chwilę po tym zmienił pozycję tak, że teraz znajdował się między nogami Louisa, który wciąż miał na sobie czarną koronkę.

\- Możesz być księżniczką tatusia, prawda?

\- Mogę być twoją księżniczką. – Zgodził się, leżąc tam ze spuchniętymi wargami.

Harry nie zdjął jego majtek, a jedynie odchylił je na tyle, by mógł przystawić główkę swojego penisa do wejścia chłopaka. Cały czas, patrząc mu w oczy, powoli wsuwał się w niego.

\- Nadal ciasny, tylko dla mnie – wysapał, wbijając się coraz głębiej.

Szatyn zacisnął ręce na pościeli, a głowę wcisnął w poduszkę. Gdy lokaty znajdował się w nim już całą długością, poczekał chwilę, by dać mu moment do przyzwyczajenia się.

\- Już... – zaskamlał.

Harry zaczął poruszać się powoli, ale mocno, zdecydowanymi ruchami. Po kilku następnych pchnięciach stopniowo przyśpieszał. W pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko ich jęki i dźwięk odbijającej się od siebie skóry.

Po kilku minutach Louis nie wytrzymał i objął dłonią własnego penisa. Gdy był blisko, poczuł, że jego mięśnie zaciskają się.

\- Zrób to dla tatusia, skarbie – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Harry, by po chwili poczuć na sobie puls chłopaka.

Nie potrzebował dużo i sam doszedł. Wyrzucił prezerwatywę do kosza. Podszedł do młodszego, by pocałować go w czoło, a następnie zniknął w łazience.

*

Gdy oboje już się oczyścili i byli gotowi do wyjścia, Harry zatrzymał Louisa, który otwierał drzwi tylko po to, by móc to zrobić za niego.

\- Pfff, co za gentelman – zadrwił szatyn.

\- Staram się.

Louis był już zmęczony i prawie zasypiał na szybie w samochodzie. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten cudowny widok, a gdy byli już pod kamienicą Lou, nie miał serca, by go budzić.

\- Ej mały. – Szturchnął go najsubtelniej, jak potrafił.

\- Maluchu, obudź się.

Tomlinson oprzytomniał i ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj, skarbie.

\- Ja też dziękuję.

\- Coś ci się za to należy – powiedział brunet, wyciągając zza siedzenia plik banknotów. Młodszy już wyciągał rękę, by je złapać, gdy ten przeniósł je za głowę. Palcem wskazał na swoje usta i pozostawił go tam wyczekująco.

Louis zrozumiał aluzję i cmoknął go szybko w usta, na co ten wręczył mu pieniądze.

\- Wiesz, co masz zrobić, gdy wjedziesz do mieszkania?

\- Pójść spać?

\- To też, ale ważniejsze, żebyś najpierw napisał, że dotarłeś tam cały i zdrowy.

\- O każdą dziwkę się tak martwisz?

\- Louis! Jeszcze słowo, a przysięgam, że nie ręczę za siebie! – Jego głos był groźny i zdenerwowany.

\- Co?

\- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś tak o sobie mówił, w moim towarzystwie i kiedykolwiek.

\- Po prostu boisz się tego przyznać, Harry. Jestem zmęczony, muszę iść i do zobaczenia, panie Styles.

\- Dobranoc skarbie, napisz do mnie, a ta rozmowa wcale nie jest skończona.

Kładąc się spać, Louis wiedział, że być może nie powinien mówić tego przy Harrym, ale po dzisiejszym dniu nie mógł znaleźć na siebie innego określenia niż „dziwka”. Mało tego, podobało mu się to. Uprawiał seks za pieniądze, czy to było chore?

*

Od: Harry

Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? xx

Do: Harry

Tak, napisałem przecież wczoraj. x

Od: Harry

Tak, wiem… Mam na myśli, nic cię nie boli? Po prostu chcę mieć pewność.

Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że na przywołanie wspomnień minionej nocy, na jego twarz pojawił się rumieniec.

Do: Harry

Jest dobrze, dziękuję, że pytasz x

Od: Harry

Nie zobaczymy się przez jakiś czas skarbie. x

Do: Harry

Tzn?

Od: Harry

Wylatuję dzisiaj, nie będzie mnie przez 2 tygodnie.

Do: Harry

Gdzie wylatujesz?

Od: Harry

Sztokholm. Planuję tam budowę hotelu i takie tam.

Do: Harry

Mogłeś przecież powiedzieć mi o tym wczoraj. Napisz w takim razie jeśli po powrocie będziesz chciał się spotkać.

Od: Harry

Gdybym ci powiedział, to nie miałbym teraz co robić, czekając na samolot. x

Do: Harry

Urocze. Miłego lotu x

Od: Harry

Dziękuję skarbie x

Po pierwsze, to dlaczego Harry chciałby opowiadać zwykłemu gówniarzowi o swoich planach? Po drugie Louis nie ukrywa, że nie chciał czekać tak na kolejne spotkanie.

*

\- Ej, Tomlinson! – krzyknął ktoś zbliżający się do szafki Louisa, do której właśnie chował książki.

\- Daruj sobie, Trevor! – odgryzł się szatyn.

Trevor był szkolnym tyranem. Dokuczał każdemu, między innymi szatynowi. Był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym typem.

Miał obrzydliwie bogatych rodziców, przez co cała szkoła była u jego stóp. Każdy chciał mu się przypodobać, to było wręcz żałosne. Louis starał się omijać go szerokim łukiem, ale ten idiota i tak zawsze go znajdzie.

\- Ta koszula to od siostry? – zadrwił, łapiąc szatyna za kołnierzyk, na którym znajdowały się złote zdobienia.

\- Odwal się, Wilkins.

\- O nie, mój drogi, to ja tu wydaję polecenia. Odpowiesz mi w końcu czy nie? – Louis czuł jego odrażający oddech na swoim karku.

\- Może ktoś ci to kupił, huh? Oh, mała dziwka Tommo? Nie pochwalisz się kto cię pieprzy? Może twój własny ojciec? Może dlatego zostawił twoją matkę, co Lou-lou? – Tego było za wiele. Nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej, Louis odwrócił się i uderzył wyższego od siebie blondyna łokciem w klatkę piersiową.

\- Zamknij się Trevor!

\- O nie, Tomlinson, tak się bawić nie będziemy. – Drugi szybko złapał go za nadgarstki i przygwoździł do rzędu szafek, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Taka z ciebie pizda, a chcesz się bić z silniejszym? – Uderzył szatyna pięścią w brzuch, na co ten zgiął się w pół. - No dalej pedale! Nadal nie pochwaliłeś się kto cię pieprzy! Może chcesz, żebym to był ja, co? Jesteś obrzydliwy kurwa! Nie patrz tak na mnie!

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie Trevor! – odgryzł się Louis resztkami sił, wciąż czując przeszywający ból.

Na te słowa poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, Wilkins wymierzył pięścią w jego szczękę. Gdy już miał przyjąć następny cios, ktoś powstrzymał jego oprawcę.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz, Wilkins? Mam cię kurwa sprowadzić do porządku? – Tak, to był Zayn, nie wiedzieć czemu był jedną z nielicznych osób, do których Trevor Wilkins czuł respekt.

Puścił Louisa i odszedł korytarzem w stronę stołówki, rzucając tylko: -Masz! Trzymaj sobie tego twojego pizdowatego kolegę!

\- Louis, nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie, w porządku, dziękuję stary, nie musiałeś…

\- Jak to nie musiałem? Jaja sobie robisz? Spójrz na siebie Tommo! Muszę zaprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki!

Po raz kolejny szatyn uświadomił sobie, że Malik jest dla niego jak brat i kochał go za to całym sercem.

*

Minęły niespełna dwa tygodnie, od kiedy Louis został pobity. Nie było to tak poważne, na jakie wyglądało. Siniaki po prostu wyjątkowo wolno schodziły z jego skóry. Nie uznał żadnego urazu wewnętrznego. Nie odwiedził w ten weekend matki, tłumacząc się nadchodzącymi egzaminami, w rzeczywistości po prostu nie chciał jej martwić. Nie mógł pokazać się jej z podbitym okiem i żuchwą.

Na szczęście nie spotkał też Trevora, bardzo prawdopodobne, że Zayn się tym zajął.

Przez pierwsze trzy dni zgodnie z poleceniem szkolnej pielęgniarki nie chodził na zajęcia, a przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie jest zwolniony z zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Wziął też wolne w pracy, by móc jeszcze bardziej odpocząć.

Siedział właśnie w klasie, na lekcji chemii. Nie specjalnie go to interesowało. Były to ostatnie minuty przed dzwonkiem. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówi nauczyciel.

Rozmyślał o różnych rzeczach, żując przy tym ołówek. Za niecały tydzień będzie mógł spotkać się z Harrym, o ile ten będzie tego chciał. Ma nadzieję, że do tej pory zejdą mu te okropne siniaki, a żebra nie będą go tak boleć, bo nie wyobraża sobie, jak miałby przeżyć leżenie pod starszym mężczyzną w takim stanie.

Będzie też musiał w końcu spotkać się z rodziną, zarówno z mamą, jak i z ojcem, którego nie widział ponad miesiąc.

Ołówek wypadł mu z ust, gdy wystraszony gwałtownym dźwiękiem dzwonka, aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Ociągając się, włożył książki do plecaka, zawiązał jeszcze sznurówkę trampka i wyszedł z klasy.

Byli umówieni z Zaynem, że dziś wieczorem razem pograją w FIFĘ. Od czasu niemiłego incydentu spędzali razem więcej czasu, choć Louis powtarzał mulatowi, że nie musi się nim zajmować, że ma przecież Perrie, której nie może zaniedbać.

Stanął na schodach przed wyjściem, by szybko ocenić pogodę. Stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli jednak założy czapkę. Tak też zrobił i wkładając słuchawki do uszu, udał się w kierunku kampusu.

Szedł jak zwykle zamyślony z głową spuszczoną w dół, dopóki nie potknął się o jakiegoś przechodnia.

\- Bardzo przepraszam! – powiedział szybko, wyjmując słuchawkę z ucha. Spojrzał w górę i zamarł.

\- Harry?

\- Dzień dobry, Lou. – Stał przed nim w pełnej okazałości, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, dołeczki w policzkach, rozwiane włosy i piękny, zielony płaszcz. Młodszemu na ten widok aż zabrało mowę.

-No co jest? Nie cieszysz się?

\- Cieszę! Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie – odpowiedział cicho, wyginając dziwnie szyję tylko po to, by Harry nie zauważył jego obitej twarzy. Nie chciał mu się tłumaczyć. Niestety nie udało mu się.

\- Loueh? Co ci się stało? – zaniepokoił się starszy, masując kciukiem ranę szatyna.

\- Nie, to nic takiego. –Tłumaczył.

\- Nie wygląda na „nic takiego”, Louis, ktoś ci to zrobił?

\- Nieważn-

\- Jak to nieważne, ktoś cię pobił Louis? Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć! – Nalegał brunet.

\- Nie na tym polega nasza znajomość, mówiłem ci już, że nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. – wypowiedział te słowa i uświadomił sobie, że w jego głowie nie brzmiały tak krzywdząco.

\- Okej, w porządku, masz rację, chciałem być po prostu miły.

\- Dobra, rozumiem.

Stali w niezręcznej ciszy, którą jednak przerwał młodszy.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę, ale widzę, że nie był to dobry pomysł, pokazując się tu bez prezentu.

\- Nie miej mnie za takiego Harry. – Louis nie chciał być postrzegany jako niezdrowy materialista.

\- Spokojnie, jeśli tu zaczekasz, to mam coś dla ciebie w samochodzie.

\- Pójdę z tobą. - Na te słowa lokaty zaoferował tradycyjnie ramię młodszemu chłopakowi i zaprowadził go do samochodu.

Otworzył bagażnik, a ich oczom ukazały się torby ekskluzywnych projektantów.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

\- T-to dla mnie?

\- A myślisz, że dla kogo? – Starszy mężczyzna zabawnie wywrócił oczami.

\- Wow, t-to, to musiało być bardzo drogie – przyznał.

\- Będziesz tu tak stać czy w końcu to weźmiesz? – Lokaty znowu zażartował.

\- Ale my nie, no wiesz… - Harry przyłożył palec do jego ust, by go uciszyć.

\- Ciii, skarbie proszę cię, za kogo ty mnie masz? Po prostu weź to, co ci kupiłem, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, jeśli nie to kupimy co innego, tak?

\- Podoba mi się, naprawdę! Dziękuję Harry!

\- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – Louis zmarszczył brwi na zmianę tematu.

\- Słucham?

\- Pytam, czy masz ochotę na dobry obiad.

\- Wiesz, nie wyglądam zbyt wyjściowo w tej bluzie i z tym sińcem…

\- Nie musisz, sam ci coś ugotuję.

\- Pan milioner potrafi gotować? – Drażnił się młodszy.

\- Pan milioner potrafi robić wiele ciekawych rzeczy – odpowiedział zalotnie starszy. – To jak będzie? Nie lubię siedzieć sam w pustym domu.

\- Myślę, że mnie przekonałeś.

*

Gdy jechali do mieszkania Harry’ego, Louis zorientował się, jak bardzo przez te dwa tygodnie brakowało mu tej dużej dłoni na udzie podczas jazdy. Przypomniał sobie także, że przecież był umówiony! Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął pisać smsa.

Do: Zayney

Zi, braciszku, zajmij się dzisiaj swoją dziewczyną, coś mi wypadło oops.

Od: Zayney

Wiedziałem kutasie, wytłumaczysz się jutro. Życz mi powodzenia, może dzisiaj mi się poszczęści!

Na tę wiadomość Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem. Harry spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że wysłał do kogoś emotikonkę serduszko.

\- Jaki on jest? – zapytał, zacieśniając uścisk nad kolanem szatyna.

\- Kto?

\- Ten chłopak.

\- Jaki chłopak? O czym ty znowu mówisz?

\- Twój, ten, z którym piszesz. – Tłumaczył niby od niechcenia.

Louis wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Nieładnie jest czytać cudze sms’y, panie Styles.

\- Nie czytam ich, te znaczki rzuciły mi się w oczy.

\- Serduszka?

\- Mhm.

\- Harry, dlaczego jesteś taki zaborczy? Z nikim się nie umawiam, powiedziałem ci już, że nie zdradzałbym kogoś, kogo kocham. Zayn to mój przyjaciel. Traktuję go jak brata – wyjaśnił.

\- Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć. – Starszemu zrobiło się widocznie głupio, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się.

\- Jesteś uroczy, kiedy się rumienisz.

\- Louis, prowadzę – powiedział stanowczo, ale nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Jasne, że tak, panie Styles.

*

Louis wyobrażał sobie dom mężczyzny wiele razy. Nie zawiódł się, gdy starszy zaparkował samochód na podjeździe niezwykle luksusowo wyglądającego domu.

Ogród był bardzo minimalistyczny, ale zadbany. Wszystko wyglądało bardzo ekskluzywnie i nowocześnie. Z zewnątrz budynek był biały, kilka ścian było przeszklonych. Otoczony przez solidne ogrodzenie.

Weszli po schodach, a Harry otworzył je, przepuszczając Louisa.

W środku było równie elegancko. Duże, przestronne wnętrza. Wiele, wspomnianych wcześniej, przeszklonych ścian. Drogie urządzenia, ogromny telewizor plazmowy i głośniki, takie jak w klubach. Ciekawe, czy Harry kiedykolwiek urządził tu imprezę?

\- Rozgość się, przyniosę nam coś do picia.

Louis wszedł do kuchni. Była bardzo czysta, widać było, że nikt jej nie używa, przypominała bardziej kuchnie wystawowe, ze sklepów meblowych. Na stole szatyn zauważył porozrzucane kosmetyki. Zrobiło mu się przykro na myśl, że przecież Harry ma żonę, nie powinien tak tego odczuwać, bo łączył ich tylko seks, nie powinien wtrącać się w jego małżeństwo. Jego uwagę przykuła złota obrączka.

Uniósł ją i przeczytał wygrawerowany na niej napis M&H.

\- Co robisz, Louis?

\- Dlaczego twoja żona nie nosi obrączki?

\- Myślisz, że z obrączką na palcu znalazłaby faceta? - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Słucham?

\- Oh, daj spokój, Loueh, nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz.

\- Nie rozumiem, skoro się nie kochacie, to po co ze sobą jesteście?

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, to miał być nasz wieczór - powiedział starszy, odkładając kieliszki i wino na blat kuchenny.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć. – Uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. - Ja dużo ci o sobie powiedziałem, ty jesteś prawie anonimowy.

\- Przesadzasz. - Brunet starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku chłopaka, który zadawał niewygodne pytania.

\- Twój ulubiony kolor?

\- Co?

\- To chyba nie jest takie tajne...

\- Pytasz mnie o mój ulubiony kolor?

\- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

\- Niebieski.

Louis usiadł na blacie tak, że teraz jego nogi dyndały w powietrzu, podczas gdy Harry wyjmował potrzebne produkty z lodówki.

\- Ulubiony zespół?

\- Nie wiem, może Rolling Stones? - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ulubione danie?

\- Pizza.

\- Co? Pan milioner i pizza? Zwykła pizza?

\- Najzwyklejsza, jaka istnieje, Louis chyba nie myślałeś, że odpowiem kawior.

\- No niech ci będzie. Hmmm ulubiony film?

\- Forrest Gump.

\- Ulubiony serial?

\- Przyjaciele.

\- Ulubiony sport?

\- Seks.

\- Pytam poważnie, chce cię lepiej poznać!

\- Mowie poważnie! – Zaśmiał się.

\- Idiota... - Louis wywrócił oczami. - W takim razie kiedy zacząłeś uprawiać ten sport?

\- Pytasz mnie, kiedy straciłem cnotę? - Harry przestał kroić warzywa, oparł się o blat i spojrzał na młodszego pytająco.

\- Tak, ile miałeś lat?

\- 15.

\- Podobało ci się to?

\- Co?! Oczywiście, że nie! To było żenująco szybkie i dziwne, i ughhh, nie każ mi sobie tego przypominać! - Na te słowa,

szatyn zaśmiał się.

\- Kochałeś tę osobę?

\- Byłem z nią tylko po to, by wzbudzić zazdrość w kimś innym, to nie było zbyt mądre. - Mówiąc to, starszy wstawiał już jedzenie do piekarnika. Wytarł ręce w szmatkę leżąca obok umywalki i oparł się plecami o szafkę.

\- Opowiesz mi o tym? - zapytał Louis, machając nogami.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. – Zaprzeczył i pokręcił głową.

\- Przecież nikomu o tym nie powiem. - Zaśmiał się młodszy.

\- Opowiem ci, jeśli ty powiesz mi kto ci to zrobił - powiedział lokaty, dotykając wciąż obolałą szczękę chłopaka, na co ten westchnął i po chwili namysłu, zgodził się.

\- Umowa stoi, ty pierwszy.

*

**  
  
**

Usiedli przy stole, szatyn był pod wrażeniem umiejętności kulinarnych drugiego. Mięso było idealnie upieczone, a warzywa świeże i soczyste.

\- Więc? - Zachęcił Stylesa do mówienia.

-Cóż, to nie jest ciekawa historia... Zakochałem się, a przynajmniej tak myślałem, teraz wiem, że to nie było nic szczególnego, zwykłe zauroczenie - mówił, upijając łyka wina. - To był chłopak, źle się z tym czułem, ale pomyślałem, że może jakoś to zaakceptuję, wiesz, kiedyś z tolerancją było o wiele gorzej niż teraz… Można powiedzieć, że się spotykaliśmy, ale on nigdy nie chciał się do tego przyznać, wstydził się tego. Grał w szkolnej drużynie piłkarskiej, miał reputację i takie tam. - Mężczyzna opowiadał historię z wyraźnym smutkiem w oczach, smutkiem, którego nigdy wcześniej Louis tam nie widział.

\- Jak miał na imię? - zapytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc wchodzić brunetowi w zdanie.

\- Umm, Jim, Jim Berryman. - Westchnął w odpowiedzi. - Pewnego razu byliśmy umówieni za szkołą po jednym z jego treningów, gdy szedłem w wyznaczone miejsce, usłyszałem tylko kawałek rozmowy. To był Jim i jakiś jego kumpel.

Zmieszali mnie z błotem i powyzywali… Wiesz Lou, ja nigdy nie byłem typem gościa, który by się tym przejął, umiałem się nawet bić. - Zaśmiał się smutno. - Ale wtedy jakoś nie mogłem zostać niewzruszony. Było mi z tym ciężko, przez co miałem jeszcze gorsze mniemanie o sobie. Była jedna dziewczyna, która zawsze za mną latała, była we mnie zakochana, powiedzmy, że nieładnie to wykorzystałem. Wiedziałem, że na drugi dzień pochwali się koleżankom, a one rozpowiedzą to całej szkole. Przespałem się z nią i tak jakoś się złożyło, że od tamtej pory nie zamieniłem z nim słowa, a Melanie jest moją żoną. - Louis aż zakrztusił się jedzeniem, kiedy usłyszał te słowa.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou?

\- Ekhm! Tak, tak, jest okej, po prostu... Wow to przykre, a ona no wiesz... Jesteście ze sobą od ponad dwudziestu lat. – Tłumaczył się zaskoczony.

\- Taa, tak jakoś wyszło, wiesz, ona jest piękna, ja też nieźle wyglądałem, miło się na nas patrzyło… Tak zgaduję…

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zapytał cicho szatyn.

\- Możesz spróbować.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co?

\- Dlaczego z nią zostałeś, skoro teraz wygląda to tak, jak wygląda? Nie wolałbyś być szczęśliwy u boku innej kobiety czy mężczyzny?

\- To nie jest takie proste, Lou.

\- Harry, właśnie, że to jest takie proste, przecież nic cię przy niej nie trzyma... Nie musiałbyś wtedy spędzać większości dnia poza domen ani wynajmować męskich dziwek.

\- Louis! Do jasnej cholery! - Starszy uderzył w stół pięścią. - Możesz przestać się tak nazywać?! Powiedziałem ci już, że sobie tego nie życzę!

\- Boisz się tego przyznać, czy jak?

\- To nie jest rozmowa na teraz. Poza tym ja nadal nie wiem, kto cię pobił. - Louis, sfrustrowany zmianą tematu, nie miał zamiaru owijać w bawełnę.

\- Trevor Wilkins, mówi ci to coś? Nic. Więc nie wiem, po co pytałeś. - Wywrócił oczami, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Dlaczego to zrobił? - Dociekał Harry.

\- Bo mnie nienawidzi, nie wiem co mam ci tłumaczyć? Bo jestem jebanym pedałem? Bo jestem ciotą? Wyglądam jak baba? Harry nie zmienisz tego, nie wiem co w tym ciekawego. - Młodszy chłopak założył ręce na klatkę piersiową i spuścił głowę w dół.

\- Louis spójrz na mnie. - Rozkazał, nachylając się i chwytając jego twarz w swoje duże dłonie.

\- Nie wyglądasz jak baba ani nie jesteś ciotą, okej? Teraz chodź do salonu, chcę wiedzieć, czy prezenty ci się podobają. - Powiedział miękkim, niemalże kojącym głosem, na którego dźwięk Louis po prostu się rozpływał.

*

Chłopak usiadł wygodnie na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie. Powoli sączył alkohol z kieliszka. Harry natomiast wyszedł do holu, by przynieść wcześniej zostawione tam torby.

Louis nerwowo poprawił materiał na swoim brzuchu, by potem i tak zakryć się poduszką. Starszy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszania, nachylił się nad chłopakiem i złączył delikatnie ich wargi.

\- Proszę bardzo, słońce. - Wręczył mu pakunki.

Szatyn zabrał się za odpakowywanie. Znalazł tam zegarek ze złotą tarczą, na skórzanej bransolecie, kilka koszul, parę sportowych butów i drogie perfumy. Harry szybko załapał, co podoba się młodszemu.

\- Kupiłeś mi trzy takie same koszule...

\- Są w inny wzór!

\- Harry, jesteś zakupoholikiem.

\- Nie mogłem się po prostu oprzeć, okej? Wiedziałem, że będziesz wyglądał w nich idealnie.

\- Nawet mnie w nich nie widziałeś!

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, mogę sobie wyobrazić.

\- Tak? Co jeszcze sobie wyobrażasz? - Louis odłożył ubrania na bok i wspiął się na kolana mężczyzny, na co ten złapał go za biodra.

\- Wiele, wiele rzeczy, Lou.

\- Na przykład co, panie Styles?

\- Na przykład twoje ciało bez żadnego ubrania - odpowiedział, zostawiając pocałunki na szczęce szatyna.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, co mógłbyś ze mną robić? - Louis zaczął gładzić czaszkę bruneta, opuszkami palców.

\- Być może tak.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się dwa tygodnie, to długo, nie sądzisz?

\- Zdecydowanie za długo.

\- Nie nudziłeś się beze mnie? Był tam ktoś lepszy? - Lokaty nagle zaprzestał całować chłopca i spojrzał mu w oczy. Młodszy wystraszył się nieco, bo wyglądał zbyt poważnie, jak na taką chwilę.

\- Nie, Loueh, od jakiegoś czasu jesteś tylko ty.

\- Harry, nie o to mi chodzi, wiesz przecież, że nie mógłbym mieć nic przeciwko, to twoja sprawa.

\- Myślałem, że może chcesz wiedzieć. - Posmutniał nieco na brak zainteresowania ze strony szatyna, na co ten pocałował go szybko i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.

\- Loueh…

\- Ciii, nie psuj chwili. - Szatyn zsunął z niego bokserki i zszedł z kanapy, klęcząc między nogami starszego.

Zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół na dużym i nabrzmiałym penisie bruneta. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Młodszy zaczął się z nim drażnić. Lizał powoli główkę, by potem wziąć go całego w usta bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Kurwa mać - sapnął Styles. Wplątał palce w karmelowe włosy chłopaka, by nadać tempo jego ruchom. Po kilku minutach poczuł charakterystyczny uścisk w dole żołądka.

\- Lou. - Chłopak zassał mocno główkę, a gdy mężczyzna doszedł w jego ustach, wszystko przełknął. Harry potarł dłonią jego policzek i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Odwieziesz mnie?

\- Nie chcesz, um… no wiesz?

\- Umarłbym, jakby ktoś mnie teraz pieprzył. - Louis uniósł koszulkę, by pokazać swoje obite żebra.

\- Chryste, czy ktoś się tym zajął? Byłeś w ogóle u lekarza? – pytał zmartwiony mężczyzna.

\- Sprawiasz, że nie mam wyboru, naprawdę się o ciebie martwię. - Zbliżył się do chłopaka i posadził go z powrotem na kanapie. Podwinął jego bluzę i zaczął powoli całować każdego siniaka.

\- Tak, to nic aż tak poważnego, Harry, nie musi-

\- Ciii, teraz to ty nie psuj chwili. – Polecił między pocałunkami.

Muskał skórę chłopaka jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdy zbliżył się ustami do linii bokserek chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Mogę? –Zapytał.

\- Harry, nie musisz, po prostu odwieź mnie do domu.

\- Nie chcesz tego? Nie wiedziałem cię od dwóch tygodni!

\- Dlatego załatwiłem już tę sprawę, nie musisz przede mną klękać, chyba nie taka była umowa.

\- Nie było umowy Louis…

\- Nieważne, była czy nie była, jestem po prostu zmęczony, odwieziesz mnie czy mam złapać autobus? – Oboje wstali na równe nogi, poprawiając ubrania.

\- Piłem, a ty nie będziesz wracać o tej porze sam do miasta.

\- Oh, proszę cię, nie mam pięciu lat, Harry… - Młodszy wywrócił oczami i zaczął zbierać z podłogi torby, by móc je ze sobą zabrać.

\- Możesz spać tutaj. – Zaoferował brunet, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek.

\- Co jak wróci twoja żona?

\- Mel jest w spa, wraca dopiero pojutrze, mogę spać na kanapie!

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, jakbyś nie zauważył, nie mam problemu z byciem z tobą blisko.

\- To znaczy, że zostajesz?

\- Skoro nalegasz.

*

Resztę wieczoru rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach. Wspominali swoje dzieciństwo, sympatie, wpadki i tym podobne. Louis zaproponował, by coś obejrzeli. Wybrał „Grease”, za co Harry go wyśmiał, ale sam oglądał zaciekawiony.

W połowie filmu szatyn zasnął na kolanach starszego. Brunet poczuł ciepło w żołądku, gdy mógł patrzeć na niewinnie wyglądającego chłopaka. Nigdy dotąd się nie przytulali, to było miłe.

Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe, mężczyzna podniósł Louisa delikatnie i zaniósł do sypialni. Rozebrał go tak, że leżał teraz tylko w bokserkach i koszulce. Ułożył ostrożnie na łóżku i przykrył szczelnie kołdrą. Był zdumiony tym, jak mocny sen ma chłopak.

Sam przeszedł na drugą stronę i zasnął.

Następnego dnia rano zjedli przygotowane przez starszego śniadanie, po czym wzięli wspólny prysznic, nie skończyło się to niewinnie. Podczas kąpieli Harry bardzo ostrożnie wchodził w chłopaka i zwalniał tępo, gdy coś było nie tak.

Około południa odwiózł szatyna pod szkołę, by stamtąd mógł udać się do swojego pokoju.

Podsumowując, był to jeden z najmilszych weekendów Louisa. Zayn miał zbyt wielkiego kaca, żeby wypytywać, gdzie był i skąd ma tyle zakupów.

*

Czas mijał, nieuchwytny, zawsze go brakowało.

Trzydziestodziewięcioletni milioner Harry i siedemnastoletni Louis „spotykali się”, a raczej współpracowali już od ponad czterech miesięcy. Standardy życia Louisa Tomlinsona zdecydowanie się polepszyły. Na razie nie musiał nikomu tłumaczyć, gdzie znika raz na jakiś czas wieczorami i jak to jest, że stać go na wszystko, czego chce.

Seks za pieniądze nie był aż taki zły, ale Louis nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy pomimo tego, że starszy mężczyzna jest dla niego niewiarygodnie miły to, czy nie uważa go za kogoś gorszej kategorii?

Gdyby Zayn dowiedział się, jak jego kumpel zdobywa pieniądze, prawdopodobnie zwyzywałby go i przestał szanować. Na razie wiedział tylko, że Louis kogoś ma, czemu on sam konsekwentnie zaprzeczał. Czuł jednak, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał znaleźć jakąś sensowną wymówkę na znikanie na całe dnie i zaniedbywanie przyjaciela.

Szatyn sam miał wątpliwości i zastanawiał się, co ma myśleć o samym sobie. Te cztery miesiące uświadomiły mu, że od dawna z nikim się nie kochał. Seksu z Harrym nie mógł przecież tak określić, prawda?

*

Harry od trzech tygodni przebywał za granicą. Był na podróży służbowej w Mediolanie. Wysyłał Louisowi tylko zdjęcia tego, co mu kupił. Szatyn przeczuwał, że będzie musiał nieźle zadowolić mężczyznę w podziękowaniu. Ostatnimi czasy nie było spotkania, które nie kończyłoby się seksem, ale na tym to wszystko chyba polegało.

Chłopak nie musiał pracować już w kinie, ani nigdzie indziej, bo dostawał nawet do 1000 funtów za spotkanie, ale nie ukrywał, że w takie dnie jak ten, gdy kompletnie nie ma co robić, przychodził do pracy.

Umówił się z szefem, że jeśli będzie miał ochotę, a oni będą potrzebowali pomocy, to może zajmować czyjąś zmianę. Nie mówił o tym Harry’emu, bo narzekałby, że przecież nie musi tego robić i niepotrzebnie się męczyć.

Tej soboty kino było w miarę zatłoczone, klientów nie było ani za dużo, ani za mało. Louis miał czas, by nadrobić zaległości ze znajomymi. „Rudy Ed” i Cherry mieszkali w sąsiednim kampusie, oni też nadal chodzili do szkoły, więc nie mieli za bardzo czasu, by się spotkać.

Rozmawiał właśnie z dziewczyną o tym, jaki kolor farby do włosów powinna wybrać, gdy do kasy podeszła elegancko ubrana kobieta. Ciemne włosy mocno spięte w koka. Miała na sobie opiętą czerwoną sukienkę, które uwydatniała jej widocznie zaokrąglony ciążowy brzuszek.

\- Dobry wieczór, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

\- Chciałam odebrać rezerwację.

\- Pani godność?

\- Styles, Melanie Styles. – Na te słowa chłopak dosłownie zamarł w miejscu. Stał tam oniemiały, dopóki kobieta nie odchrząknęła.

Osłupiały wręczył jej bilety i odprowadził wzrokiem. Stał tam Harry, objął kobietę w pasie i złożył pocałunek na jej policzku. Louis nie wierzył własnym oczom.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou-bear? – zapytała troskliwie dziewczyna.

\- Umm tak, tak, jest okej, zamyśliłem się tylko.

Nie powinien się tak czuć, to nie jego sprawa. Zabolało go jednak to, że Harry go okłamywał. Miał wrócić dopiero w następnym tygodniu, poza tym nie chwalił mu się, że planuje dziecko. Kto normalny pieprzy nastolatka za pieniądze i zakłada rodzinę?

*

W drodze powrotnej na kampus dużo myślał.

Wiedział, że to może być jego koniec z milionerem. Przecież gdy urodzi mu się dziecko, nie będzie miał już tyle czasu dla niego. Być może chce zaprzestać ich współpracy? Problemem było to, że Louis zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego pieniędzy, zdążył się także przyzwyczaić do tego mężczyzny. Znali się ponad pół roku. Nie chciał tego przyznawać, nie było mu z tym łatwo. Gdzieś w głębi serca wylęgało się jakieś uczucie. To było kompletnie nie na miejscu. Nie miał się zakochiwać ani zauroczyć, nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie będąc jeszcze pewnym tego, co czuje, zgonił te myśli na dalszy plan.

Chyba będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Zaynowi. Był dla niego jak brat, pomógł mu tak wiele razy, nie zasługiwał na kłamstwa. Musi poukładać wiele rzeczy, nie chce zatracić się we własnych tajemnicach.

*

Ostatnie kilka dni spędził tylko z przyjaciółmi, by wynagrodzić im i sobie stracony czas. Przynajmniej to pomogło mu choć trochę zapomnieć o Harrym.

Siedząc ze znajomymi w pobliskim barze, nadrobił kilka szkolnych afer, w które nie był zaangażowany głównie z powodu braku czasu.

Dowiedział się, że Trevor Wilkins znalazł sobie nowego kozła ofiarnego. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to nie cieszy. Niall, szkolna dusza towarzystwa, założył własny zespół. Zayn poznał rodziców Perrie, którzy okazali się wspaniałymi ludźmi. Mulat miał zamiar wytatuować sobie dziewczynę na przedramieniu, Louis nieskutecznie próbował wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. Sophia zapisała Liama na lekcje jogi, chłopak był w niej zbyt zakochany, by odmówić. Ich wykładowca pan Adams został mianowany wicedyrektorem szkoły. Nauczycielka muzyki ma podobno romans z woźnym, ktoś widział ich wychodzących razem ze składziku. Wydało się, że Billy Rooth trzymał szczury w pokoju, a Pippa Teasdale hodowała marihuanę.

Od tego nadmiaru informacji Louis poczuł się jak wybudzony ze śpiączki. Prawda była taka, że on niemalże każdego dnia spotykał się z Harrym lub uczył się samotnie w swoim pokoju. Zastanawiał się, czy o nim nikt nic nie mówił. Bardzo chciałby się mylić, jednak on też padł ofiarą szkolnego głuchego telefonu.

Grupka dziewczyn widziała, jak wsiadał do samochodu starszego mężczyzny, ludzie zaczęli o tym rozmawiać i tak powstała plotka o tym, że umawia się on z dorosłym facetem. Wszystkiemu zaprzeczył, tłumacząc się, że to jedynie jego kuzyn. Ufff, chociaż tyle mu się udało.

Zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że wszyscy nagle byli zakochani. Szkolne korytarze pełne całujących się par, a on sam.

Nie mógł na to wiele poradzić. W ich szkole, z tego, co wiedział, nie było drugiego, wolnego geja, a w okolicy nie było żadnych klubów czy miejsc spotkań homoseksualistów.

Cóż, poczeka, to zobaczy, przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczył. Wychodzi na to, że teraz nawet Harry nie był nim zainteresowany w żaden sposób. Nie odzywał się do niego od ponad tygodnia.

Jak na komendę, Louis poczuł wibracje telefonu w kieszeni.

Od: Harry

Spotkajmy się Louis x

Do: Harry

Dzien dobry? Kiedy i gdzie mam być?

Od: Harry

Jutro około 12?

Do: Harry

Zapominasz, ze jestem tylko dzieckiem i chodzę do szkoły

Od: Harry

Nie mozesz odpuścić sobie tego dnia?

Do: Harry

Nie, nie moge.

Od: Harry

Wolisz szkole ode mnie? Mam cos dla ciebie

Do: Harry

Nie moge zrywać sie z prywatnej szkoły Harry

Od: Harry

W takim razie napisze kiedy indziej

Do: Harry

Jasne

Był zły na mężczyznę. Okłamywał go, nie odzywał się, a potem stawiał mu ultimatum. Louis postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że widział jego żonę w kinie, cały czas musiał przypominać sobie, że to nie jego sprawa.

Owszem, miał zamiar się z nim spotykać tak długo, jak drugi będzie chciał, ale wie, że to nie będzie już to samo. Mógł się domyślić, że Harry nie będzie tak cukierkowo cudowny już zawsze.

Posiedział jeszcze chwilę z przyjaciółmi, wypił kilka piw, a gdy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, on zrobił to samo.

*

Leżał leniwie na kanapie, przełączając programy w telewizji. Zayn dosiadł się do niego z ołówkiem miedzy zębami.

\- Co tam, Boo-bear?

\- Nie zaczynaj, Malik. - Louis wyjątkowo nie znosił, gdy ktoś go tak nazywał. To przezwisko towarzyszyło mu od dzieciństwa, jego mama ciągle tak na niego wołała.

\- Co tam, Tommo?

\- Jest w porządku, egzaminy całkiem dobrze mi poszły.

\- Ja je zjebałem, ale w sumie to nie o tym chciałem pogadać.

\- Chciałeś pogadać?

\- Ostatnio jesteś jakiś inny.

\- Nieprawda, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. - Louis starał się zboczyć z tematu w obawie przed konsekwencjami.

\- Od kilku dni chodzisz jakiś zamyślony, coś się stało? Dawno taki nie byłeś, wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie, Zayney, naprawdę nic się nie dzieje.

\- Trevor nadal cię gnębi?

\- Wyjechał podobno do rodziny do Szkocji, nie widuję go.

\- No to powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi.

\- Zayn mówię przecież, że nic mi nie jest.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz... - Mulat rozłożył się wygodniej na siedzeniu.

\- A co z twoim kuzynem?

\- Jakim kuzynem?

\- Tym, który zabiera cię gdzieś zawsze po szkole, nigdy nic o nim nie mówiłeś.

\- Oh, on tylko... - Louis nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, nie przygotował sobie wcześniej żadnego planu. - To po prostu zwykły kuzyn.

\- Skąd jest? To jakaś bliższa rodzina?

\- Ummm… z Londynu, mieszkał długo gdzie indziej.

\- Oh, no to może powiesz mi, gdzie cię tak zabiera?

\- O-on nigdzie, mam na myśli nic ważnego, jest miły i tyle. Dobrze się z nim rozmawia. - Szedł w zaparte, jego uszy piekły z gorąca, był pewien, że wygląda jak burak.

\- Ma jakieś imię? –Zadawał pytania niby od niechcenia.

\- H-ha-Harry tak, ma na imię Harold. - Zayn widząc, jak bardzo zakłopotany jest jego przyjaciel postanowił na razie odpuścić. Parsknął tylko śmiechem i wyszedł w stronę łazienki. Louis odetchnął z ulgą w nadziei, że mulat nie będzie chciał wracać do tego tematu.

*

Na dzisiejszej lekcji angielskiego Louis siedział obok Phoebe. Nauczyciel wyjątkowo przynudzał. Wszyscy zasypiali, śliniąc się na ławkach, rzucali kuleczkami z papieru lub grali na telefonach. Przerażające było to, że przed nimi jeszcze sześć godzin zajęć.

Louis bazgrał coś w zeszycie, gdy ktoś nagle wszedł do klasy.

\- Dzień dobry, przyszedłem zwolnić jednego z uczniów – powiedział głęboki, męski głos, który szatyn znał aż za dobrze.

\- Pana nazwisko to...? – zapytał podejrzliwie nauczyciel.

\- Tomlinson, jestem rodziną Louisa. – Oczy wszystkich automatycznie znalazły się na chłopaku, który właśnie siedział nieruchomo na swoim miejscu.

\- Uzgodnił Pan to z dyrekcją?

\- Nie śmiałbym tego nie zrobić, czy w takim razie mogę pożyczyć już chłopca? – powiedział Harry nonszalancko, z zadziornym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Słyszałeś Tomlinson, wiesz, co masz nadrobić. – Nauczyciel skinął w jego kierunku.

\- Do widzenia, panie Ralph. – Rzucił chłopak i wyszedł z klasy.

\- Harry! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Ciii skarbie, trwają lekcje – odpowiedział brunet, kładąc kciuk na usta chłopaka. – Chodź, zabiorę cię gdzieś, to chyba lepsze niż szkoła, nie sądzisz?

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, żebyś mnie uprzedził co do następnego spotkania.

\- Lubię robić ludziom niespodzianki. – Starszy wzruszył ramionami.

O tak, on zdecydowanie potrafi zaskoczyć człowieka… Na przykład ciężarną żoną… – pomyślał młodszy, ale po chwili znowu musiał zachować spokój, bo jego to nie dotyczy, a skoro Harry sam mu nie powiedział, to znaczy, że nie chciał.

\- Co jak ktoś spyta mnie, kim byłeś?

\- Nie możesz wtedy po prostu odpowiedzieć?

\- Co niby mam odpowiedzieć?! Że jesteś moim tatą?!

\- Lubię, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz – powiedział, drażniąc chłopaka i jak zwykle otworzył mu drzwi samochodu.

\- Harry, mówię całkiem poważnie! – dąsał się Louis.

\- Ja też skarbie, ja też.

Szatyn odburknął tylko i postanowił nie kontynuować rozmowy, która i tak nie miała głębszego sensu.

\- Gdzie jedziemy?

\- Do kawiarni, mój przyjaciel jest tam właścicielem. Całkiem przyjemne miejsce.

\- To nie będzie dziwne, jeśli zobaczy cię tam ze mną?

\- Czemu miałoby być dziwne?

\- Może dlatego, że nie jestem twoją żoną? – odparł Louis, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

\- Daj spokój, Nick jest moim przyjacielem, nie moim i Mel.

\- Oh.

*

Kawiarnia mieściła się w jednej z przybocznych uliczek na przedmieściach Londynu. W środku pachniało świeżo mieloną kawą i pomarańczami. Ściany pokryte były amatorskimi obrazami, co nadawało jej artystycznego charakteru. Drewniane stoliki i krzesła, a także brązowe kanapy. Przy ladzie wystawione były różnych rodzajów ciasta i ciasteczka, a nad nimi wisiała kredowa tablica z cennikiem.

\- Usiądź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę, tylko pójdę do toalety – oznajmił brunet.

Louis zajął miejsce, nie wiedział za bardzo czym zająć ręce, więc zaczął bawić się cukierniczką.

Gdy siedzieli już we dwoje, a miła kelnerka zapisała ich zamówienia, Harry złapał chłopaka za dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Louis, gdzie chciałbyś pojechać?

\- Dopiero co zamówiliśmy – odpowiedział Louis, rozglądając się za odchodzącą jeszcze dziewczyną.

\- Nie teraz, chodzi mi bardziej o to, co chciałbyś zwiedzić? Dużo podróżujesz?

\- Słucham? – Louis przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Chciałbym zabrać cię do Francji, dokładniej do Paryża.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Wyglądam, jakbym żartował?

\- Wow, umm to znaczy to byłoby wspaniałe.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się?

\- Tak, oczywiście, że tak! – Szatyn poczuł ogromną potrzebę rzucenia się teraz na mężczyznę i wtulenia się w jego ciało.

Automatycznie posmutniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że oni nigdy tego nie robili. Nigdy się nie przytulali, teraz dotarło do niego, że to naprawdę był tylko seks.

\- Pojedziemy w następny piątek, co ty na to? – Starszy uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że twarz prawie mu pękała.

\- Tak, tak w porządku. – Zgodził się zarumieniony.

\- Dzień dobry, gołąbeczki! – wykrzyczał ktoś radiowym głosem. Harry odchrząknął, widać było, że się rumienił.

\- Louis, to jest właśnie Nick. Nick to jest Louis.

\- Witaj, Louis, dużo o tobie słyszałem! – Harry posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego – powiedział cicho szatyn.

\- Co słychać, Styles?

\- Powoli jakoś leci.

\- Co u tej twojej… umm jak jej tam? Madeline? – Drażnił się Nick. Louis zachichotał cicho.

\- Melanie, ma na imię Melanie.

\- Eh, mało ważne. – Właściciel lokalu wywrócił oczami.

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie będę o niej teraz rozmawiał. – Burknął lokaty, na co drugi mężczyzna jedynie uniósł ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Luzuj kolego, tylko zapytałem. Co macie zamiar robić?

\- Gdzieś pojedziemy, nie wiem, gdzie chce jechać Lou.

\- Cóż, w takim razie nie przeszkadzam wam. Daj znać, jak kiedyś będziesz w okolicy. Miło cię było poznać, Louis. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do szatyna i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Lubię go. – Podsumował chłopak.

\- Tsaa... Grimmy jest specyficzny, ale jest świetnym człowiekiem.

Po tym, jak wypili kawę, starszy oznajmił, że muszą na chwilę pojechać do sklepu, bo ma szybkie zakupy do zrobienia. Okazało się, że tym, czego potrzebował były prezerwatywy… Kto by się spodziewał…

*

Zatrzymali się w hotelu. Louis cały czas przetwarzał informacje. Pojedzie z Harrym do Paryża. Wow, nikt oprócz rodziny nigdzie go nie zabrał. Chciał powiedzieć, że to kochane, ale nie pasowało to do idei tego, że przecież nie jedzie tam za nic…

W pokoju czekał już na nich drogi szampan jak zwykle z resztą. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie robili tego zupełnie na trzeźwo. Młodszy chłopak starał się nie zastanawiać dlaczego.

Harry podszedł do szatyna i przygryzł jego dolną wargę.

\- Jesteś taki śliczny. – Sposób, w jaki go komplementował, sprawiał, że chciało mu się płakać, nikt nie mówił o jego ciele z takim uwielbieniem.

Mężczyzna zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż linii szczęki chłopaka. Dłońmi powędrował w dół jego kręgosłupa, by następnie wsunąć je pod spodnie chłopaka i ścisnąć jego pośladki.

Poczuł strukturę koronkowej bielizny, na ten dotyk Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Podobają ci się?

\- Jak cholera.

\- Lubisz mnie w nich, tatusiu?

\- Żebyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo. - Złapał chłopaka pod kolanami, na co mniejszy zawiesił ramiona na jego szyi. Nie przerywając pocałunku, usadził ich na ogromnym, eleganckim fotelu, który stał w rogu pokoju. Wyglądał niemal jak królewski tron z pozłacanym oparciem.

Louis siedział teraz okrakiem na starszym mężczyźnie. Wplątał palce w jego loki, a biodrami pocierał się o biodra Harry’ego.

Gdy po kilku minutach sapali już naprzeciw swoich ust, brunet rozpiął i zsunął spodnie chłopaka. Na widok granatowych majtek, które tak świetnie wyglądały na opalonej skórze, westchnął głośno.

Louis zszedł z jego kolan i usadowił się na podłodze. Powoli rozpinał guziki eleganckich spodni Stylesa, na co ten uniósł biodra, by te zeszły łatwiej. Szatyn zaczął masować rosnącą erekcję mężczyzny przez materiał bielizny. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jęk zadowolenia.

Powoli zaczął je z niego ściągać. Penis Harry’ego leżał teraz na jego brzuchu. Louis objął go swoją drobną dłonią i zaczął poruszać w górę i dół, wyginając nadgarstek, drażniąc przy tym kciukiem szczelinę. Brunet odrzucił głowę w tył, a jego ramiona spoczęły na ramach fotela.

Chłopak złożył pocałunek na czubku, następnie splunął, a strużka śliny spłynęła po całej długości. Podniósł się i znowu usiadł na kolanach starszego. Teraz ich penisy ocierały się o siebie. Harry wzmocnił uścisk na oparciu mebla, a Louis trzymał się jego umięśnionych ramion.

Ich ruchy były coraz szybsze, ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a w pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie ich pojękiwania.

Lokaty sięgnął szafki, na której stała tubka lubrykantu, nawilżył swoje palce, a następnie dotknął pośladków chłopaka. Powoli zaczął drażnić jego wejście, by ostatecznie wsunąć w niego jeden palec. Chłopak głośno wciągnął powietrze.

Harry poruszał palcem we wnętrzu chłopaka, a kiedy poczuł, że może, dodał drugi palec. Wsunął je po same kostki, krzyżując i skręcając. Teraz Louis ujeżdżał już jego trzy palce, poczuł, że jest gotowy i zbliżył się do pocałunku. Oboje cały czas dyszeli. Starszy mężczyzna wyjął palce po to, by nakierować główkę swojego penisa do wejścia szatyna. Włożył go powoli, dopóki Louis całkowicie na nim nie siedział.

Przez chwilę pozostali w bezruchu.

\- Ujeżdżaj mnie. – Poprosił.

Louis zataczał teraz ósemki i balansował biodrami. Wytatuowana klatka piersiowa trzydziestodziewięciolatka poruszała się ciężko, a jego silne ramiona trzymały chłopaka za miednicę. Szatyn przeniósł swoje dłonie za siebie, na uda partnera. Niespodziewanie z jego ust wydobył się krzyk. Męskość Stylesa napierała na jego prostatę, przez co skamlał jak szczeniak.

Ich spocone ciała poruszały się w równym tempie, wpasowane w siebie jak kawałki puzzli.

Po kilku minutach Louis poczuł, że jest już blisko.

\- Harry… - wyjęczał.

\- Dojdź dla tatusia skarbie – powiedział, muskając ustami jego spocone czoło.

Mniejszy chłopak doszedł na ich klatki piersiowe, zaciskając mięśnie na długości drugiego mężczyzny, który poruszał się w nim jeszcze chwilę, zanim sam nie osiągnął szczytu.

Louis znowu nachylił się, by złączyć ich usta. Całowali się leniwie, łapiąc oddech. Szatyn syknął z powodu uczucia dyskomfortu, jaki sprawiał mu wciąż osadzony w nim penis bruneta. Ten jak na zawołanie wysunął się z niego powoli.

Ich zmęczone ciała leżały na sobie przez dłuższą chwilę, co było nietypową rzeczą, bo nigdy przedtem tak nie było. Zwykle od razu wstawali, by się umyć, nie przytulali się po seksie.

*

\- Co takiego, Tomlinson?! Wyjaśnij mi do kurwy, o co chodzi!

\- Zayn, proszę, uspokój się. – Błagał Szatyn.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić, skoro mój najlepszy kumpel mnie oszukuje?!

\- Zay-

\- Nie, Louis! Teraz to ja ci coś powiem, kocham cię jak brata, a ty mnie tak po prostu okłamałeś? Nie ufasz mi po tylu latach? Po tym, co dla ciebie zrobiłem? – krzyczał mulat.

\- Proszę, daj mi wyjaśnić… - Louis czuł się jak gówno, nie powinien ukrywać takich rzeczy przed najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tego dnia wrócił wieczorem z nową parą butów. Zayn zapytał skąd je ma, na co szatyn odpowiedział jedynie, że po prostu sam je kupił, chłopak nie dał za wygraną, pytając skąd miał pieniądze na tak drogie buty. Louis stał przed nim, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić szybko żadnej wymówki. Okazało się, że mulat widział Harry’ego tego dnia, gdy zwolnił go z lekcji, bo szedł właśnie na własne zajęcia i zobaczył obejmującą się na korytarzy parę. Tym razem widział także, jak starszy mężczyzna wita jego kumpla pocałunkiem, a potem odjeżdżają gdzieś Bentleyem.

Louis miał przejebane.

\- No to wyjaśnij mi do cholery, dlaczego liżesz się z własnym kuzynem!

\- Harry to nie mój kuzyn – powiedział zrezygnowany, patrząc w podłogę. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć Malikowi w oczy.

\- No co ty nie powiesz? Domyśliłem się, że przecież nikt z rodziny nie zostawia ci malinek na szyi, ani nie pisze do ciebie sprośnych smsów! I nie, nie czytałem ich, kiedyś po prostu zostawiłeś telefon w moim pokoju.

\- Zi, proszę…

\- Nie, Louis, wiesz, to nie chodzi o to, naprawdę, jeśli on cię uszczęśliwia to okej, w porządku. Cieszę się z tobą, ale boli mnie to, że z taką łatwością przyszło ci okłamywanie mnie! Dlaczego po prostu nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi, że się z kimś umawiasz?! – Szatyn chyba jeszcze nigdy nie kłócił się tak tym chłopakiem.

\- Bo widzisz to nie jest takie proste Zayn, my się nie umawiamy.

\- Po co znowu kłamiesz? Nie jestem idiotą, Tomlinson!

\- Zayn, ja mówię poważnie, my się nie spotykamy! Nie jesteśmy parą! To tylko seks!

\- Wowowow, hola, hola, chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Louis nagle zamarł jeszcze bardziej. To moment, w którym musi przyznać się przyjacielowi do tego, że jest zwyczajną dziwką.

\- O-on, umm, t-tak jakby, umm, H-Harry mi, Harry mi za to płaci. – Wyjąkał i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach zaniemówił. Szczęka opadła mu do podłogi.

\- Louis, czy ty kurwa masz sponsora?!

\- Można tak powiedzieć? Chyba?

\- Nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że on może być jakimś psycholem? Chryste! Czy ty jesteś niepoważny?!

\- Zayn! – krzyknął chłopak. – Nie oceniaj mnie, proszę. On jest inny, on naprawdę mnie szanuje!

\- Loueh, nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać! Przecież mnie znasz! Jak długo to trwa?

\- Jakieś ponad pół roku? Zgaduję.

\- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?!

\- Zayn, proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły!

\- Nie jestem na to zły, ale pod żadnym względem tego nie popieram, rozumiem, czemu nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, ale po co to zrobiłeś?

\- To miało być dla zabicia czasu, tak jakoś wyszło, że on znalazł mój profil, spotkaliśmy i no nie wiem, po prostu stało się.

\- Kochasz go?

\- C-co? N-nie Zayn, o-o czym ty mówisz! - zaprotestował Louis.

\- Louis, odpowiedz mi szczerze czy coś do niego czujesz.

\- Zayn…

\- Louis, czy on ma rodzinę?

\- Ma… - Odpowiedział, przecierając oczy piąstkami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz zakochując się w starszym facecie, który ma rodzinę. Zasługujesz na coś więcej kolego.

\- Ja się w nikim nie zakochałem!

\- Kiedyś zrozumiesz, Louis… - Poklepał kumpla po ramieniu i odszedł do swojego pokoju.

Z jednej strony chłopak cieszył się, że mają tą rozmowę już za sobą, ale z drugiej Zayn uświadomił mu pewną istotną rzecz.

*

Dziś wylatywali do Paryża. Louisowi udało się przekonać rodziców, że jedzie tam z rodziną Zayna, obyło się bez zbędnego tłumaczenia.

Kiedy Harry przyjechał, wszedł nawet do jego pokoju. Jako że Zayn już o nich wiedział, to nie było sensu nadal się przy nim ukrywać. Było trochę niezręcznie. Mężczyzna próbował być miły, starał się, jak mógł, ale mulata nie uwiodły jego maślane oczy. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że jego „mały braciszek” wyjeżdża bez niego, z obcym, dużo starszym facetem.

Harry zabrał bagaże i spakował do samochodu. Upewnili się, że wszystko wzięte i wyruszyli na lotnisko.

\- Chyba mnie nie polubił – przyznał lokaty.

\- Zayney?

\- Mhm.

\- Musisz mu to wybaczyć, on po prostu się o mnie martwi.

\- Wiem, że jestem stary, ale staram się nadążać i takie tam – powiedział smutno Harry.

\- Ej! Nie jesteś stary, okej? – zaprzeczył Louis i położył swoją dłoń na tej mężczyzny, która rutynowo spoczywała na jego udzie.

\- Nie, coś ty, mam tylko czterdzieści lat… - Wywrócił oczami.

\- Mnie to kręci. – Szatyn za wszelką cenę starał się go pocieszyć.

\- Bo ci płacę…

\- Harry przestań…

\- Okej, masz rację, użalam się, wybacz.

\- To się nazywa kryzys wieku średniego, tak myślę…

\- Oj, Lou, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. – Na te słowa Louis poczuł ciepło, rozlewające się w jego klatce piersiowej.

*

Byli już na lotnisku, Harry kupił sobie jakąś gazetę i skierowali się w stronę odpraw.

Gdy byli już na pokładzie samolotu i siedzieli na swoich miejscach w przedziale business klasy, po głowie Louisa nadal krążyło zdanie, które wypowiedział wcześniej starszy.

„Oj, Lou, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił.”

Przykre było to, że to jedynie puste słowa. Harry niedługo założy rodzinę, będzie miał dziecko i piękną żonę. Będzie szczęśliwy bez niego. On zostanie sam, będzie musiał wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości sprzed siedmiu miesięcy. Po mężczyźnie zostaną mu już tylko drogie zegarki, ubrania i dodatki, którymi go obdarowywał. Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć, nie kiedy miał spędzić z nim tydzień w Paryżu.

Oparł się o jego ramię i próbował się zrelaksować.

*

Lot był krótki, nie zdążyli przyzwyczaić się nawet do różnicy ciśnień, a już wysiadali.

Z francuskiego lotniska zabrała ich taksówka. Słysząc, jak biegle Harry posługuje się językiem francuskim, nogi Louisa były jak z waty. Nie słyszał jeszcze nic bardziej seksownego. Mógł się spodziewać, że jako wykształcony człowiek, Styles nie będzie miał problemów z komunikacją w innych krajach.

Ich hotel nie równał się z żadnym innym. Był najbardziej ekskluzywnym miejscem, w jakim szatyn kiedykolwiek był.

Myślał, że lepiej być nie może, dopóki nie weszli do ich apartamentu. Widok na całe miasto, ogromne łoże i jacuzzi na środku pokoju. To wszystko jak w filmie.

Zmęczeni podróżą, pierwszego dnia jedyne, co zrobili, to poszli spać.

Nazajutrz obudziła ich obsługa hotelowa, która wniosła do środka śniadanie. Karmili się nawzajem świeżymi owocami.

Po południu wybrali się na spacer, by trochę pozwiedzać. Najcudowniejszym momentem było chyba to, kiedy brunet wyjął swój telefon, włączył przednią kamerkę i zrobił im wspólne zdjęcie na tle wieży Eiffla, na którym dawał młodszemu chłopakowi buziaka w policzek.

Nie obyłoby się bez paryskich zakupów. Louis nie ograniczał się i wybierał wszystko, co mu się podobało. Szary płaszcz z BURBERRY, męska torba GUCCI, zegarek OMEGA i wiele, wiele innych. Podczas gdy on wybierał sportowe ubrania w jednym ze sklepów, Harry nagle zniknął, zostawiając go z jedną ze swoich kart kredytowych. Szatyn stał przed wejściem, czekając niecierpliwie na mężczyznę.

\- Jestem! – zawołał, biegnąc w stronę czekającego chłopaka. Podszedł do niego uśmiechnięty jak głupek.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie, skarbie. – Wyjął zza pleców różową torbę z napisem VICTORIA’S SECRET. Louis zaniemówił.

\- Harry!

\- Na pewno ci się spodobają! Zresztą, ważne, że mi się podobają, tak? – Zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy!

\- Ty lepiej ubierz szalik. Bo zmarzniesz – powiedział, opatulając chłopaka ciepłym materiałem. Złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

Louis nie wie dlaczego, ale ten skromny gest, ta troska wzbudziła w nim tak miłe uczucie.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak moja mama.

\- Wolę, jak nazywasz mnie tatusiem.

Tego dnia spróbowali kilku francuskich przysmaków, które można było kupić na ulicy, zwiedzili kilka muzeów i spacerowali długie kilometry, by na koniec dnia wrócić do apartamentu.

Louis zrobił pokaz mody w nowej bieliźnie, co skończyło się tym, że kiedy Harry wchodził głęboko w chłopaka, nie zdjął z niego majtek, odsunął je jedynie tak, by odsłaniały jego wejście. Po czym chłopak zabrudził je, dochodząc z koronką nadal na sobie.

*

Kolejne dwa dni wyglądały podobnie. Szatyn prawdopodobnie nie dostał tylu prezentów przez całe swoje życie. Harry był wyjątkowo czarujący przez cały wyjazd. Komplementował go na każdym kroku.

Kiedy siedzieli na ławce w parku, a Louis czytał jakąś ulotkę, Harry wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni i po raz kolejny tego wyjazdu zrobił młodszemu zdjęcie.

\- Skarbie, możesz wstać?

\- Słucham?

\- Chcę zrobić ci zdjęcie, wyglądasz cudownie w tych ubraniach. - Louis wstał niepewnie i cały zarumieniony wstał z miejsca, by stanąć przed mężczyzną. Zasłonił dłońmi aparat.

\- Zgodzę się tylko, jeśli na kolejnym zdjęciu będziemy we dwoje.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, Lou-Bear.

\- Ej! Skąd to znasz?!

\- Zayn na ciebie tak powiedział.

\- Przestań, to żenujące, moja mama to wymyśliła! – dąsał się Louis.

\- Według mnie jest urocze.

Wrócili na obiad do hotelu, a wieczorem wyszli na deptak. Spacerowali, idąc za rękę w świetle latarni. Ta chwila była magiczna. Louis naprawdę czuł się szczęśliwy. By sobie to udowodnić, wystarczyło, że spojrzał w prawo, na mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego w tym samym momencie z tą cholerną czułością.

Gdy po skończonym seksie Harry brał prysznic, Louis schylił się do walizki, by wyciągnąć z niej swoją bieliznę na zmianę. Natknął się na niewielkie, białe pudełeczko. Przeczytał etykietę, siedział teraz zaskoczony na brzegu łóżka. Nasłuchiwał czy woda w łazience nadal się leje.

\- Harry?

\- Słucham skarbie.

\- Mam dziwne pytanie.

Starszy mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki ze szczoteczką do zębów w ręce i ręcznikiem luźno przepasanym na biodrach.

-Coś się stało, Lou-Lou?

Szatyn wyjął z walizki opakowanie tabletek.

\- Czy ty bierzesz viagrę? – spytał bez wahania.

\- Loueh… - Westchnął starszy, machając ręką tak, że pasta spadła na dywan.

\- Po prostu mi powiedz, wiesz, jakie to jest niezdrowe?

\- Louis, odłóż to. – Mężczyzna przemówił ostrym głosem.

\- Masz z tym problemy?

\- Louis, mam czterdzieści lat, nie siedemnaście. Oddaj mi to.

\- Byłeś z tym u lekarza?

\- Louis, proszę cię, nie będziesz mnie pouczać.

\- Nie pouczam cię, mówię tylko, że to świństwo.

\- Dlaczego niby mam ci się z tego tłumaczyć?

\- Bo to mnie posuwasz.

\- Nie mów tak…

\- Może twojej żonie to odpowiada, ale ja chyba mam prawo zapytać…

\- W czym ci to przeszkadza? Louis to mój problem!

\- Ha! Przyznałeś, że masz problem! Dlaczego nie pójdziesz tym do lekarza?

\- Bo w moim wieku to normalne i nie chodzi się z tym do lekarza, do cholery! Jestem o jebane dwadzieścia lat starszy! Louis nie rozumiesz, że nie chcę się przy tobie ośmieszyć? Myślisz, że łatwo byłoby mi przed sobą przyznać, że nie mogę zadowolić nastolatka?! Naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć i się kompromitować?! – Harry wyglądał na zrozpaczonego i zagubionego.

\- Ciii, Harry, w porządku rozumiem, okej... – Chłopak podbiegł do niego i objął mocno, by go uspokoić. – Przepraszam, okej? Po prostu mi to nie przeszkadza, jasne? Zrozumiem, jeśli coś nie zadziała, Harry, chcę, żebyś to wiedział i tyle. – Masował nagie plecy mężczyzny, który powoli relaksował się pod wypływem jego dotyku.

\- Dziękuję, Loueh. – Złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

*  
  


W przedostatni dzień ich wspólnego wyjazdu zostali w pokoju, bo Harry musiał trochę popracować. Młodszy chłopak oglądał to, co kupił przez minione cztery dni, nie mógł się napatrzeć na niektóre z rzeczy. Bawił się też swoim nowym iPhone’m, który oczywiście kupił mu brunet.

Po południu Harry zapowiedział, że zanim pójdą na kolację, odświeży się szybko w łazience.

Louis czekał na niego, kiedy sam już był gotowy. Przyglądał się obrazom powieszonym w pokoju, gdy usłyszał wibracje telefonu. Zbliżył się do stolika, na którym mężczyzna zostawił urządzenie. Na ekranie pojawiły się powiadomienia. Były to wiadomości od żony Stylesa, dołączone do nich były zdjęcia USG.

Od: Melanie

Załącznik/-i : 2

Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie i z kim teraz jesteś, ale radzę Ci być tu, kiedy NASZE dziecko przyjdzie na świat.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, bo właśnie w tej chwili uświadomił sobie, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy może wykorzystać obecność Harry’ego. Uświadomił sobie też, że nie jest w stanie żyć beż tego faceta. Nie chodzi to już nawet o pieniądze. On chyba naprawdę zaczął coś do niego czuć, to go przerażało. Cholernie go przerażało. To był jeden z najlepszych tygodni jego życia. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że Harry nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w ten konkretny sposób. Mógł go komplementować, wielbić jego ciało, ale to nigdy nie będzie szczera miłość. Louis był przecież tylko jego dziwką.

\- Gotowy? – Zobaczył bruneta, szybko wytarł łzy i zaniemówił.

Ubrany był w białą koszulę, która włożona była luźno w jego obcisłe, czarne spodnie. Była zapięta dopiero na czwarty od góry guzik. Eksponowała jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, pokrytą tuszem. Na ramiona zarzuconą miał czarną marynarkę ze złotymi spinkami przy mankietach. Wyglądał jak milion dolarów.

\- T-tak, pewnie.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz, Lou – powiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

\- Dziękuję, ty też – odpowiedział cicho.

*

Jedli w eleganckiej restauracji. Oprócz nich nie było tam wielu ludzi, a ci, którzy tam byli, wyglądali na bardzo poważne osoby. Wszystko było bardzo wystawne. Louis siedział osowiały, udawał, że słucha mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciw.

Harry zamówił coś dla ich dwójki. Na szczęście buzia mu się nie zamykała. Wydawał się nie przejmować dalej ich wczorajszą rozmową na temat suplementu poprawiającego potencję. Cały czas opowiadał o swoich podróżach. Louis zwykle kochał o tym słychać, ale dziś naprawdę nie było opcji, żeby się skupił. Przez cały wieczór łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Tak bardzo nie chciał tracić Harry’ego. Nie mógł już dłużej oszukiwać się, że nic do niego nie czuje, że nic więcej ich nie łączy.

Znaleźli się w hotelu. Starszy mężczyzna był wyjątkowo napalony, ale seks był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał teraz Louis. Mimo to nie chciał go zawieźć w ich ostatnią noc.

Pozwolił mu się całować, rozebrać, położył się nawet cicho na łóżku, by drugi mógł rozluźnić go palcami. Pozycje zmieniły się tak, że teraz Harry leżał na poduszkach, a chłopak miał go ujeżdżać. Tego wieczoru ani razu nie spojrzał brunetowi w oczy.

Kiedy opuszczał się powoli na jego penisa, zaskomlał odrobinę za głośno. Był zbyt spięty i sprawiało mu to tylko ból.

Harry głośno wypuścił powietrze w zrezygnowaniu i podniósł szatyna z biodra.

\- Złaź – powiedział.

\- Co? – Louis usiadł na nim niżej, ignorując ból.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś zszedł, Louis.

\- Nie, nie Harry-

\- No dalej, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak… - Odepchnął młodszego delikatnie i wysunął się z niego.

\- Harry, nie, nie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu rób swoje…

\- Rób swoje? Od kiedy tak to nazywasz? Louis, za kogo ty mnie masz? Przecież widzę, że to dzisiaj nie wypali. – W tym czasie nakrył ich dwójkę kołdrą i zgasił lampkę stojącą na etażerce obok łóżka.

\- H-harry? – zapytał, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak?

\- Ja zrozumiem, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, ale-

\- Ale co?

\- Czy mógłbyś mnie po prostu przytulić? Proszę... – mówił, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Na szczęście brunet nie widział ich, bo w pokoju było ciemno.

\- Oh, Loueh-

\- Nie okej, to było głupie, masz rację, nie musisz, przepra-

\- Nie przepraszaj, głupku – powiedział mężczyzna i objął ciało chłopaka. Leżeli wtuleni, Harry zasnął, wdychając zapach karmelowych włosów Louisa, który sam nie mógł spać w obawie, że gdy się obudzi, będą musieli spakować rzeczy i udać się na lotnisko, z którego on uda się do domu, a Harry do żony.

Poprzedniej nocy Louis prawie nie spał. Nad ranem obudził go dźwięk wody dochodzącej z łazienki. Przeniósł dłoń na drugą stronę łóżka i poczuł ciepło, co znaczyłoby, że Harry wstał dopiero chwilę temu. Dotarło do niego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Bał się, że starszy będzie na niego zły, ale zarazem cieszył się, że nie miał nic przeciwko, by trzymać go w objęciach całą noc.

Brunet wyszedł z łazienki w samych bokserkach, przecierając ręcznikiem mokre loki.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou.

\- Harry, przepraszam... - zaczął młodszy, siedząc odwrócony plecami na brzegu łóżka.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie musiałeś wczoraj przestawać, naprawdę.

\- Louis, chyba sobie żartujesz - powiedział poważnie. - Wiesz, jakby to wtedy wyglądało? Wiesz, jak mógłbym to nazwać? Nie mam zamiaru robić czegoś wbrew twojej woli.

\- To nie tak, Harry...

\- Właśnie, że tak, Louis, nie chciałeś tego i w porządku, ja naprawdę to rozumiem i nie musisz mnie przepraszać.

\- Muszę, bo to od tego tu jestem.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? Proszę cię, jeśli masz dalej ciągnąć ten temat, to lepiej powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Naprawdę miałem po prostu dziwny dzień okej? Bolała mnie głowa. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiepski z ciebie kłamca, ale skoro nie chcesz mówić to nie, nie naciskam. - Harry pokiwał głową, będąc zawiedzionym i zaczął się ubierać. - Jesteś już spakowany? Odlatujemy o 13.

\- Prawie - odparł słabo szatyn i wstał, by udać się do łazienki. Szedł z zamglonymi oczami, gdy Harry złapał go za nadgarstek. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, odgarniając z czoła jego grzywkę.

\- Louis, jeśli zrobiłem coś źle, to po prostu powiedz, okej? Wszystko będzie dobrze, skarbie - powiedział miękkim głosem, po czym przytulił drobne ciało chłopaka do siebie.

\- Dziękuję - odparł i z głośno bijącym sercem, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, by następnie wejść pod prysznic.

*

\- To na pewno wszystko? - zapytał starszy kontrolnie.

\- Tak, tak myślę.

\- Dziękuję, Loubear.

\- Mi? Za co?

\- Za ten wyjazd. Był jednym z najlepszych w moim życiu - powiedział Harry i można by uważać, że było to wyznanie pełne miłości, ale młodszy chłopak wiedział, że nigdy tak nie będzie.

\- To ja dziękuję, było wspaniale, naprawdę.

*

Siedzieli już w samolocie. Podsumowując ich wycieczkę do Paryża, miasta zakochanych, Louis powoli zaczął oswajać się z myślą, że czuje coś więcej do mężczyzny, który mógłby być jego ojcem, ma żonę i dziecko w drodze. Szalone, czyż nie?

Teraz wystarczy tylko przyjąć do wiadomości to, że przecież nie będą widywać się do końca życia. Louis po czasie pewnie mu się znudzi lub po prostu milioner będzie musiał zająć się rodziną.

Bolało… oj i to jak. Zayn widocznie miał rację.

Podczas lotu Harry wypełniał liczbami tabelki w komputerze. Nie zamienili praktycznie żadnego słowa.

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Palisz jeszcze?

\- Oh. – W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że przecież nie miał papierosa w ustach od kilku miesięcy. Cały czas zajmowała mu szkoła lub Harry, nie miał więc powodów ani czasu, by palić.

\- Oh?

\- Nie, nie palę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, samo jakoś wyszło, nawet tego nie zauważyłem.

\- Cieszę cię. - Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a starszy mężczyzna ścieśnił uścisk na udzie szatyna i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

*

Stali już na lotnisku, lot minął szybko.

\- Wybacz na chwilę – powiedział brunet, odbierając telefon.

\- Styles, słucham... Melanie? Co takiego? Nieważne, mówiłem ci, że wracam wieczorem, muszę pojechać do biura. Nie możesz jechać tam sama? Ni-Co?! Przestań tak mówić! T-tak, okej, dobrze, zawiozę cię tam. Dobrze po prostu nie denerwuj się tak. Będę za pół godziny. - Mówił do komórki. Wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się, stojący obok Louis.

\- Louis…

\- Nie możesz mnie odwieźć… - zgadł.

\- Poczekaj za-

\- W porządku, rozumiem, to twoja żona, dam sobie radę.

\- Zadzwonię po Nicka, mieszka blisko lotniska, weźmie cię.

\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę.

\- Nalegam, nie zabierzesz się przecież z tym wszystkim – powiedział, wskazując na walizki i torby pełne nowych rzeczy.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami i przytaknął.

\- W takim razie dziękuję za ten wyjazd i za to wszystko – odparł młodszy, podając drugiemu dłoń.

\- Zostanę tu, dopóki Grimmy nie przyjedzie.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Nic jej się nie stanie, jeśli poczeka.

Po mniej więcej minutach niezręcznej ciszy, w jakiej siedzieli, pojawił się Nick.

\- Witam gołąbeczki! Wooo, Wooo, Wooo! To był owocny wyjazd, jak widzę! – powiedział, przyglądając się torbom.

\- Grimmy…

\- Więc gdzie mam zabrać twojego chłopca? – Podrzucił w powietrzu kluczki samochodu. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Gdzie będzie chciał.

\- Poprowadzę cię, dziękuję – odezwał się Louis.

\- W takim razie jedźmy! – Poderwał się Nick i zaczął chwytać bagaże. – AAA! Prawie bym zapomniał, Styles, jak spotkasz Madeline, to powiedz, żeby pozdrowiła ode mnie Connora! – Mrugnął zadziornie.

\- Słucham? – Zaciekawił się Styles.

\- Nic, nic, po prostu widuje go zdecydowanie częściej niż ja. – Zaśmiał się. – Przy okazji powiedz jej, że trochę się jej przytyło. – Zażartował, rysując w powietrzu przed swoją klatką piersiową brzuch.

\- Zamknij się, Grimshaw – warknął lokaty.

\- Jesteś taki żałosny, Harry. – Wywrócił oczami. – Chodź, Louis, zaparkowałem blisko wejścia. Pożegnaj się ze swoim tatusiem.

Szatyn zdezorientowany przez rozmowę, jakiej przed chwilą był świadkiem, podszedł do starszego mężczyzny.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję Harry. – Na co ten przyciągnął go do siebie, zanurzając nos w jego karmelowych włosach, przy czym cały czas patrzył wrogo na Nicka.

\- Dziękuję Louis, daj znać czy ten idiota nie zamordował cię po drodze.

W drodze do wyjścia chłopak ani razu nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na milionera. Cały czas ciekawiła go ostra wymiana zdań między dwójką mężczyzn.

Kiedy wszystko zapakowane było już do bagażnika, Nick zatrąbił, by wyrwać chłopaka z zamyślenia.

\- No wsiadaj młody!

\- Oh, tak, tak wybacz.

\- To gdzie jedziemy?

\- McKinley Grand School, jedź po prostu jak do centrum.

\- Aj, aj kapitanie! – odpowiedział wesoło Nick. – Więc, jak ci się podobał Paryż? – Zagaił.

\- Oh, było w porządku, mam na myśli pięknie, naprawdę. – Zarumienił się na wszystkie towarzyszące mu wspomnienia. - Ummm, mogę cię o coś spytać? – Szatyn zmienił temat.

\- Śmiało, kolego.

\- Długo się przyjaźnicie?

\- Kto?

\- No wiesz, ty i H-Harry.

\- Od liceum, na śmierć i życie, nie licząc tego, że kilka razy się pieprzyliśmy, to jesteśmy jak bracia! – odpowiedział wesołym tonem. Louis niemalże nie zakrztusił się gumą do żucia na to wyznanie.

\- Spokojnie! To nie było na trzeźwo! – Poklepał młodszego po plecach.

\- Jest- „ekhm!”-Jest okej. – Otrząsnął się.

\- Kiedyś przyłapała nas Melanie. – Zaśmiał się, poprawiając w lusterku swoje ułożone w wysokiego quiffa włosy.

\- Co takiego?!

\- Nie zrobiła mu awantury, bo wtedy ja wygadałbym coś na nią.

\- Oh, cóż… Umm, przynajmniej tym razem dobrze powiedziałeś jej imię. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cały czas je pamiętam, po prostu lubię go denerwować.

\- Można i tak.

\- Louis, jesteś bystrym chłopakiem, uważaj na niego.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiem, że go lubisz, to widać.

\- Co?! Nonsens! Nie lubię go, okej? Potrzebuję jego pieniędzy i tyle.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale pamiętaj, że on jej nie zostawi, boi się swojej rodziny. Jest takim tchórzem, że od ponad dwudziestu lat utrzymuje tę sukę. Nie wierz mu, kiedy będzie ci obiecywał wspólne życie.

\- Nick, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? – Louis udawał zdezorientowanego, ale tak naprawdę był na skraju płaczu.

\- Może nie powinienem był ci tego mówić, ale nie jesteś dla niego kolejnym chłopcem do pieprzenia, a uwierz mi, znałem ich wszystkich – powiedział brunet, stukając palcami w kierownicę.

\- Wiem, że będą mieli dziecko – palnął szatyn.

\- Skąd? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że ten kutas ci się tym pochwalił.

\- Nie, nie, widziałem ich razem w kinie.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Niepotrzebnie, jak już ci powiedziałem nic do niego nie czuję, on do mnie tym bardziej, to tylko seks – mówił z gulą w gardle, okłamując samego siebie.

\- Jak uważasz.

Reszta drogi była cicha. Zmienili temat na coś przyjemniejszego. Nick okazał się bardzo zabawną osobą. Louis polubił go, mimo że było to dopiero ich drugie spotkanie. Starał się nie myśleć ani nie analizować tego, o czym mu powiedział.

*

\- Zayney! Wróciłem! – wykrzyczał, kopiąc drzwi do ich pokoju.

\- Tommo, skarbie, stęskniłem się! – Mulat miał zamiar rzucić mu się na szyję, ale gdy zobaczył przed sobą obładowanego chłopaka, zrezygnował i odebrał od niego kilka toreb.

\- Wow, wydał na ciebie fortunę! Dziwię się, że jeszcze możesz chodzić! – Zaśmiał się, odstawiając wszystko do salonu.

\- Nie zaczynaj…

\- Nauczyciele się o ciebie pytali.

\- Przecież moja mama usprawiedliwiła.

\- Wiem, może po prostu byli ciekawi. Mam nadzieję, że pomodliłeś się wcześniej, by nikt nie zobaczył cię z GUCCI’m na korytarzu. – Chodziło mu o to, że martwił się, by jego kumpla znowu nikt nie pobił, ani nie wyzywał. Ludzie z natury wpychali nos w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Nie, nie, raczej nikogo nie było, tak mi się wydaje.

\- Więc jak było?

\- W porządku - odpowiedział, kiedy oboje usiedli na kanapie.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Wspaniale, cudownie, najlepiej, świetnie, pięknie, nie wiem, to był dobry czas.

\- Rumienisz się.

\- Wcale nie! Na dworze jest zimno! – Oburzony chłopak zakrył dłońmi policzki.

\- Rumienisz.

\- Zamknij się, Malik. – Rzucił w przyjaciela poduszką.

\- Przekonaj mnie. – Zayn rozłożył się wygodniej i założył ręce za głowę.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Przekonałeś. Teraz dawaj mi to coś.

\- Niebieskie paczka, po twojej lewej. – Wskazał szatyn.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak sięgnął za siebie po wspomniany pakunek.

\- Mam się bać?

\- Za dużo mówisz Zayney.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłeś i to nie będzie żaden twój wibrator.

\- Idioto! Nie używam takich rzeczy!

\- Może twój staruszek używa, tego nie wiem. – Zaśmiał się i zabrał za rozpakowywanie prezentu. Pod warstwą niebieskiego papieru znajdowało się pudełko z najnowszymi modelem butów Nike.

\- Bez jaj stary! Wiesz, ile to kosztuje?!

\- Ważne, że Harry nie wie. – Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Nawet rodzice nie chcieli mi ich kupić! – Zaczął je przymierzać. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że takie mi się spodobają?

\- Możliwe, że przed wyjazdem sprawdziłem twoją historię na laptopie. – Zaśmiał się.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili razem, odwiedziło ich kilku znajomych. Było zwyczajnie miło. Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że łatwo przyzwyczaja się do ludzi i że brakowało mu ich przez ten tydzień.

*

Niedopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że Louis zaniedbał rodzinę. Jeszcze chwila, a jego siostry zapomniałyby, jak wygląda. Siedział teraz w kuchni, w domu w Doncaster i słuchał wykładu swojej mamy.

\- Nie masz nawet dwudziestu lat! Przypominam ci, że nadal jesteś dzieckiem! Ostatni raz widziałam cię prawie miesiąc temu, Louis! Co się z tobą dzieje!

\- Mówiłem ci, że mam egzaminy!

\- Z tego, co wiem, to egzaminy skończyły się ponad tydzień temu!

\- Sama zgodziłaś się na to, żebym jechał z Zaynem na wyjazd!

\- Dobrze, Louis, ale martwię się o ciebie cały czas! Mógłbyś od czasu do czasu chociaż zadzwonić! – Kobieta stała nad nim, krzycząc. Czuł się taki malutki.

\- Przepraszam, okej? Wiem, wiem, że to złe, będę dzwonić częściej, obiecuję.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, żebym kazała ci przyjeżdżać co weekend Louis, określiliśmy jakieś zasady, tak? Rozumiem, że masz jakieś życie towarzyskie i przyjaciół, ale to rodzina jest najważniejsza, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

\- Jasne, mamo.

\- No to opowiadaj, jak było.

\- Przywiozłem ci coś.

\- Oh, skarbie, nie musiałeś. – Głos kobiety zmiękł.

\- Nie ma sprawy mamo, po prostu otwórz – powiedział i wręczył jej malutką, ozdobną torebeczkę.

\- Louis, wielkie nieba, to kosztuje fortunę! – krzyknęła, wyjmując z pudełka flakonik perfum.

Jedyne co przyszło mu wtedy na myśl to „Spokojnie mamo, nie martw się, mam sponsora, jest w twoim wieku, to on zapłacił”, ale przystał jednak na: - „Jestem łowcą okazji, udało mi się je kupić taniej”.

\- W takim razie chyba częściej powinnam zgadzać się na twoje wyjazdy! – Zaszczebiotała, psikając nagi nadgarstek zapachem.

\- Są cudowne Boo, dziękuję. – Cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek.

Potem zjedli rodzinny obiad. Siostry opowiadały mu o minionych wydarzeniach, jakie im się przytrafiły. Bliźniaczki były strasznymi gadułami. Fizzy mówiła mało, ale była świetnym słuchaczem, a Lottie udawała, że nic oprócz Brandona, z którym nadal się umawia, jej nie interesuje.

Ten dzień wzbudził w chłopaku jeszcze więcej obaw. Jego mama miała rację. „Rodzina jest najważniejsza”. To pewnie dlatego Harry nie odezwał się do niego od czasu, kiedy pożegnali się na lotnisku. Louis nie chciał odzywać się jako pierwszy, bo wtedy musiałby przyznać rację Nickowi, a on wcale nie tęsknił za tym męskim głosem, głębokim, zielonym spojrzeniem, czekoladowymi lokami czy silnymi dłońmi, starszego o dwadzieścia, pieprzonych lat mężczyzny, wcale…

*

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były porażką. Zdecydowanie tak. Harry nadal się nie odezwał. Nie martwił się nawet o to, czy Louis trafił bezpiecznie do mieszkania, tak jak zawsze to robił.

Louis chodził zdołowany, nie był nawet w stanie założyć ubrań, które kupił mu mężczyzna. Wszystkie prezenty schował do szafy, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć.

Sobotni poranek. Szatyn wszedł do kuchni ubrany w brudną, rozciągniętą koszulkę, sprane dresy, a tłuste włosy schował pod czapką.

\- Loueh, wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Mówię poważnie, co ty masz na sobie? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał umrzeć.

\- Nie schlebiaj mi tak – powiedział sarkastycznie, nasypując do kubka kawy.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Co się miało stać?

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Louis.

\- W zasadzie to nie wiem.

\- Chodzi o Harry’ego, prawda?

\- Nie, Zayn, proszę cię, przestań, nie mam ochoty na takie rozmowy.

\- Czyli jednak jest coś na rzeczy.

\- Źle się czuję i tyle.

\- Czujesz się źle, od kiedy wróciłeś z Paryża.

\- Może.

\- Czemu nie widziałeś się z Harrym?

\- Nie pisał, że chce się spotkać, więc po co miałbym to robić.

\- Mówiłem ci, Loueh.

\- Co takiego? – Wywrócił oczami.

\- Żebyś się w nim nie zakochiwał – powiedział mulat, biorąc gryz jabłka.

\- W nikim się do kurwy nie zakochałem, Zayn, daruj sobie te swoje analizy! – Louis zdenerwował się i zapominając o swoim napoju, poszedł do pokoju.

\- Wychodzę do Perrie, weź się w garść! – krzyknął na odchodne mulat.

Leżał na łóżku i patrzył w sufit. Czuł się jak gówno. Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? Znalazł sobie jakiegoś staruszka i dawał mu dupy za pieniądze, a potem się w nim zakochał, żałosne, czyż nie? Cóż, Louis twierdził, że tak. Nienawidził siebie za to, że tak bardzo potrzebował drugiego mężczyzny. Był dla niego jedynie dzieciakiem, zabawką.

Nie oszukujmy się, milioner po prostu nie miał co robić z pieniędzmi, a to, że był niewyżyty seksualnie doprowadziło do tego, że szukał takich chłopaków jak Louis. Jednak nic nie poradzi na to, że tylko przy nim czuł się tak bezpiecznie, czuł się kochany, co swoją drogą jest śmieszne, bo to nieprawda. Harry go nie kochał, on go jedynie pieprzył.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy łzy zaczęły ściekać po jego policzkach. Jak ona ma sobie niby dać radę bez niego? Nie chodzi o finanse, on naprawdę uwielbiał te noce, kiedy brunet opowiadał mu o swoich podróżach, o swoim życiu, dzieciństwie, o tym, jak dorobił się tego, co teraz ma. Był tak intrygujący, opowiadał o pewnych rzeczach z taką pasją. Był bardzo doświadczony, ale nadal tryskała z niego młodzieńczość.

Louis mógłby podziwiać go godzinami. Obserwował go czasem, kiedy spał, mył zęby, zapinał koszule, męczył się z krawatem, który zawsze musiał zawiązywać mu szatyn. Jego widok zabierał dech w piersi. To, z jakim szacunkiem odnosił się do swoich pracowników, przyjaciół, rodziny, do wszystkich napotkanych ludzi.

Wiecznie uśmiechnięty.

Jego uśmiech, ah, jego uśmiech. Uroczy dołeczek w policzku, który nigdy nie znikał, kiedy byli we dwoje. Ta iskierka w jego spojrzeniu. Jego piękne, wytatuowane ciało. Tak umięśnione, pewnie trzymające szatyna. Sposób, w jaki je czcił. Nikt przedtem nie był dla Louisa tak delikatny.

Dotykał go niemalże z dozą nieśmiałości, jakby bał się, że gdy dotknie opalonej skóry młodszego chłopaka, odbierze jej cały blask. Niestety tak też się stało, Louis leżał teraz na mokrej poduszce. Zrozumiał, że jego ciało było jedynym, co Harry mógłby pokochać.

Jego lament przerwany został przez dźwięk telefonu. Chłopak nie sprawdził, kto dzwoni, bo oczy piekły go od słonych łez.

\- Słucham? – Wychrypiał łamiącym się głosem.

\- Louis czy ty- coś się stało? – To był głos Harry’ego, chłopak natychmiast pożałował decyzji o odebraniu połączenia, ale z drugiej strony nie miał powodu, by je zignorować, przecież to nie tak, że mógł mieć pretensje do mężczyzny.

\- Harry? Co? N-nie, nic mi nie jest.

\- Moglibyśmy się spotkać?

\- Oh, umm, tak, kiedy?

\- Teraz?

\- Co?

\- Chodzi mi o dzisiaj? Możemy spotkać się dzisiaj?

\- Za godzinę myślę, że tak. – Chłopak wziął pod uwagę to, jak wyglądał, wiedział, że nie może spotkać się z mężczyzną, będąc w takim stanie.

\- W parku, obok kawiarni Nicka?

\- Masz to zamiar robić w parku?

\- Louis, nie o to mi chodzi, chciałem porozmawiać.

\- Oh, okej, w takim razie postaram się być na czas. Do zoba-

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, do zobaczenia. – Szatyn zbył go i rozłączył się.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się na to zgodził. Podświadomie miał nadzieję, że może nie stracą kontaktu. Nie mógł przecież żądać wyjaśnień.

Pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał przyznawać się starszemu do swoich uczuć, jedynie by się wygłupił.

Po czterdziestu minutach udało my się doprowadzić się do porządku. Włosy starannie ułożone, koszula kupiona na wyjeździe założona, był gotowy. Tak bardzo bał się, że będzie to ich ostatnia rozmowa.

Chociaż tyle, że Styles chciał powiedzieć mu to w prosto w oczy.

*

Piętnaście minut spóźniony wszedł do parku. Liście szeleściły pod wpływem wiatru. Niebo było szare, a powietrze wyjątkowo chłodne.

Rozglądał się za czupryną loków, Harry siedział na piątej od wejścia ławce. Podszedł na chwiejących się nogach.

\- Dzień dobry Harry.

\- Louis, hej, um, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że spotykamy się tutaj.

\- Jest w porządku – odpowiedział słabo.

\- Chyba należą ci się jakieś wyjaśnienia. – Przyznał brunet, gładząc ręką kark.

\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć Harry, to twoja sprawa.

\- Louis, dlaczego to robisz?

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego zawsze wszystko utrudniasz?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Nie chodzi mi o to.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy.

\- Miałem dużo rzeczy do załatwienia, cały czas siedziałem w biurze, nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło. Naprawdę się stęskniłem.

\- Proszę, nie mów tak – powiedział Louis, zaciskając zęby. Nie lubił, kiedy Harry składał mu obietnice czy mówił o uczuciach. Bolało go to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czego mam nie mówić?

\- Nie mów, że tęskniłeś. – Chłopak patrzył w górę, tak by łzy nie mogły wydostać się spod jego powiek.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Bo wiem, że kłamiesz. Dlaczego nie pochwaliłeś mi się, że będziesz ojcem?

\- Skąd ty...? - Jego oczy przybrały nieludzkich rozmiarów.

\- Wtedy, kiedy zabrałeś Melanie do kina, ja tam byłem. Odebrała ode mnie waszą rezerwację.

\- Lou-

\- Nie przerywaj. Nie jest ci kurwa głupio Styles?! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Będziesz pieprzył chłopaków takich jak ja po to, by potem wrócić do domu i bawić się z dzieckiem? – Szatyn nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wybuchł.

\- Louis, ja nie planowałem żadnej rodziny! – Bronił się starszy.

\- Nie uczyli cię, że ponosi się konsekwencje?!

\- To nie tak!

\- Właśnie, że tak Harry! Zadam ci teraz pytanie, okej?

\- T-tak. – Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy głos lokatego wydawał się taki słaby.

\- Dlaczego boisz się przyznać rodzinie, że jesteś gejem? Naprawdę tak bardzo przeraża cię ten fakt? Nie musiałbyś wtedy robić z siebie idioty przed własną żoną! Do cholery, jesteś dorosły!

\- Louis, to nie jest takie proste! Lou, proszę…

\- Nie pogarszaj sytuacji... – Chłopak ledwo wstrzymywał płacz.

\- Twojej sytuacji? To ja mam zniszczone życie!

\- Chciałbyś, to nie ty stałeś się dziwką i to nie ty się zakochałeś, Styles, wiedziałeś, co robisz! – Po tym wyznaniu, które nie do końca zrozumiane było przez starszego, oboje zamarli. - Odwieź mnie ten ostatni raz pod stację metra, tylko o tyle cię proszę. – Louis był wrakiem, nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, co czuje. Otarł łzy z policzka i skinął w stronę parkingu.

Harry bez słowa podniósł się i tępo patrząc w drogę przed sobą, szedł w stronę samochodu.

Siedzieli już w środku. Ten obrazek był tragiczny. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiły się stukające o szybę, kroplę deszczu.

Oboje płakali. Harry przygryzał nerwowo skórkę kciuka, a łzy spływały aż do jego szyi. Wzrok wlepiony w boczną szybę.

Louis siedział z podkulonymi kolanami, łkał cicho.

\- Loueh? Cz-czy t-ty się we mn-

\- Po prostu jedź. – Przerwał mu.

\- Boo… - Błagał.

\- Jedź, kurwa mać!

Brunet odpalił silniki i drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął kierownicy. Louisa dobijał brak uścisku na jego udzie, który towarzyszył mu przy ich każdej, wspólnej jeździe.

Samochód zatrzymał się pod wspomnianą stacją.

\- T-to koniec? – Wydukał starszy, a Louis uświadomił sobie, że łamiący się głos osoby, którą się kocha, jest najgorszym dźwiękiem na świecie.

\- Nie było niczego, co można by zakończyć. Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, naprawdę, obyście stworzyli szczęśliwą rodzinę. Radzę ci tylko nie szukać pocieszenia wśród męskich dziwek. Zastanów się, czy nie wolałbyś ułożyć sobie szczęśliwego życia? Nie wolałbyś znaleźć mężczyzny, z którym mógłbyś spędzić resztę życia? – Mówiąc to, szatyn wysiadł z pojazdu i zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Już go, kurwa, znalazłem! – Mężczyzna wybuchł krzykiem i pod wpływem impulsu uderzył w klakson.

Na ten dźwięk, idący w deszczu Louis ponownie się rozpłakał, nie mógł się teraz odwrócić.

Kiedy schował ręce do kieszeni bluzy, poczuł coś w środku. Ta sama paczka papierosów, którą myślał, że zabrał mu Harry na ich drugim spotkaniu. Jak on ma się do cholery uspokoić?! Po raz pierwszy od blisko ośmiu miesięcy zapalił. Zaciągnął się dymem tak mocno, że musiał odkaszlnąć. Wypalił całą paczkę, to znaczy cztery szlugi, jakie w niej zostały.

Snując się jak duch, wsiadł do metra. Gryzł rękawy bluzy tylko po to, by stłumić jęk. Nie szukał pocieszenia ani niepotrzebne były mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia przypadkowych ludzi.

Idealnie. Siedzi teraz ze spuchniętymi oczami, w mokrych od deszczu ubraniach. Wyszedł na naiwnego małolata, przyznając się do zakochania. Czy mogło być gorzej?

*

Ledwo mogąc ustać, wszedł do salonu.

\- Chryste, Louis! – Zayn podskoczył ze swojego siedzenia.

\- Zayney, nic nie mów, proszę. – Mulat kazał mu się przebrać w suche ubrania, podczas gdy on zrobił mu herbatę. Nie pytał. Dobrze wiedział, co się stało. Usiedli w salonie, w ciszy. Louis wtulił się w ciało chłopaka.

Gdy poczuł, że ciało jego przyjaciela już się nie trzęsie, przeniósł go na łózko, gdzie ten zasnął.

Nazajutrz szatyn obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy. Nie miał siły już płakać, czuł się poniżony i żałosny. Sam nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy żałuje tego, co stało się wczoraj czy też nie. Postanowił jednak, że nie będzie zachowywać się jak własna siostra i nie będzie się nad sobą użalał. Gdyby nie był taki głupi to skończyłby tę znajomość od razu, gdy coś poczuł, lub wcale by jej nie zaczynał.

Wstał z łóżka. Przetarł dłonią twarz i skierował się do kuchni, w której czekał już na niego Zayn.

\- Dziękuje, Zi – powiedział słabo. Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopaka, jak bracia, byli idealnie dobrani. Nikt nie pomógł mu w życiu tyle, co ten idiota zwany artystą.

\- To przez niego, prawda?

\- Taa – westchnął. - Wiem, że cię nie posłuchałem, ale ja po prostu… Kierowałem się czymś innym.

\- Rozumiem, naprawdę rozumiem. Będzie dobrze, okej? Zapomnisz Loueh.

\- Chciałbym – wyszeptał.

*

Pierwszy miesiąc był najgorszy. Louis pozbył się wszystkich rzeczy, które kupił mu Harry. Wszystkie e-maile, wiadomości, wszystko, co mogłoby mu o nim przypominać. Została mu pusta szafa. Cóż, to nie tak, że nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, on po prostu od tego odwykł.

Były wzloty, kiedy Louisowi udawało się nawiązać znajomość z jakimś chłopakiem, były także upadki, kiedy już miał iść z poznanym wcześniej chłopakiem do łóżka, czuł, że coś jest nie tak, że jego dłonie nie są wystarczająco duże, że jego włosy nie są wystarczająco kręcone, a oczy nie są zielone, że to nie Harry.

Było ciężko, pewnie zawsze będzie.

Kto by pomyślał, że minął już ponad rok? Mężczyzna od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania nie próbował dzwonić, pisać, czy spotkać się z Louisem.

W życiu szatyna wiele się zmieniło. Ukończył szkołę z jednym z najlepszych wyników. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że stał się bardzo pilny. Teraz zaczynał studia. Wybrał literaturę angielską. Wspólnie z Zaynem i Niallem, którego znali z poprzedniej szkoły, wynajęli mieszkanie. Irlandczyk okazał się świetnym współlokatorem. Wszędzie go było pełno, straszna gaduła. Na uniwersytecie poznali tylu wspaniałych ludzi.

W maju tego roku Liam zdobył się na odwagę i oświadczył się Sophii.

„Rudy Ed” w końcu zaprosił Cherry na randkę.

Perrie wciąż była muzą Zayna.

Lottie nadal umawiała się z wychudłym chłopakiem o imieniu Brandon.

Jay i Dan spodziewali się bliźniaków.

Louis, hmm... Louis, cóż, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu powiedziałby, że nigdy sobie nikogo nie znajdzie, ale teraz sprawy wyglądały nieco inaczej.

Pewnego dnia będąc w klubie, do którego wyciągnęli go kumple, poznał kogoś. Brodaty brunet. Był nieco wyższy od szatyna. Nie miał rodziny. Miał własną firmę, ale nie, nie płacił Louisowi, oni byli razem. Podświadomie chłopak wiedział, że nikt nie zastąpi mu Harry’ego. Wiele osób twierdziło, że do siebie nie pasują, że to nie wypali, ale wbrew wszystkiemu byli razem już od blisko pół roku.

Rodzice szatyna niespecjalnie chętnie przyjęli do wiadomości fakt, że ich dziecko umawia się z o dwadzieścia cztery lata starszym facetem, który był w ich wieku, ale skoro miał być szczęśliwy, to musieli to zaakceptować. Nie lubili go, nic na to nie poradzą, było to bardzo niezręczne, ale tak już wyszło.

Louis pracował teraz w jego firmie. Zajmował się nudnymi papierami, ale wystarczało mu z tego, by opłacić czynsz i czesne. Po prostu tkwili w tym związku, bo żaden z nich nie miał ochoty uganiać się za kim innym.

Oczywiście zdarzały się noce, które przepłakiwał. Znał powód, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się nawet przed samym sobą.

*

\- Ray, R, wstawaj. – Szturchał śpiącego mężczyznę.

\- Mhmm.

\- Ray mówię serio, przygniotłeś mnie nogą.

\- Lou…

\- Wstawaj, mam dzisiaj wykłady.

\- Widzimy się potem? – Starszy ziewnął i przeciągnął się, wstając z łóżka.

\- Wychodzę dzisiaj z Niallem.

\- Z kim?

\- Ray, przecież go poznałeś – westchnął szatyn.

\- Nie pamiętam go!

\- Ty niczego nie pamiętasz…

\- Daj spokój, skarbie. – Louis zatrzymał się. Do tej pory, oprócz jego mamy i Zayna, tylko jedna osoba mogła go tak nazywać.

\- Nie jestem twoim skarbem.

\- Nie spinaj się tak, złotko – powiedział i ścisnął pośladek chłopaka, na co ten powstrzymał jego rękę.

\- Nie teraz, naprawdę jestem spóźniony. – Złożył pocałunek w kąciku ust faceta i ubierając się szybko, wyszedł z jego mieszkania.

Wykłady były wyjątkowo nudne, przed zaśnięciem uchronił go tylko fakt, że był podekscytowany dzisiejsza imprezą.

Dawno nie był na żadnej. Mieli spotkać się tam z Niallem, Zaynem, Edmundem, Phillem, Benem i kilkoma innymi osobami.

Typowo męska rzecz.

Zapowiadał się świetny wieczór.

*

Styles nie ukrywał, że od pewnego czasu lubił wypić. Nie był uzależniony, jeszcze nie. On po prostu nie wiedział co ze sobą robić. Życie sypało mu się z rąk. Miał czterdziestkę na karku i był wrakiem. Był na tym etapie życia, że miał wszystko oprócz szczęścia. Po co niby były mu pieniądze skoro nie miał się nimi z kim dzielić? Nie miał z kim podróżować, nie miał nawet kogo obdarować prezentami. Zaczął wydawać je więc na alkohol.

Siedział teraz przy barze, oparty o blat zapijał smutki. Jedną rękę trzymał we włosach. Miał już zamawiać następną kolejkę, ale wyprzedził go jakiś chłopak.

\- Dwie z colą i lodem proszę – powiedział ten delikatny głos, głos, który Harry znał tak dobrze. Momentalnie wytrzeźwiał.

Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się w drugą stronę tak, by szatyn go nie widział. Poczuł, że drobna dłoń klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Witaj Harry.

\- Louis… - Brunet podniósł zaszklone spojrzenie na chłopaka.

\- Jak się masz?

\- Tak jak widać. – Westchnął i skinął głową w stronę stojących przed nim, pustych kieliszków.

\- Oh. – Zrobiło się niezręcznie. To był impuls, kiedy Louis postanowił, że jednak odezwie się do mężczyzny.

\- Tobie widzę idzie trochę lepiej.

\- Nie narzekam. Umm jak twoje dziecko? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał o to zapytać.

\- Louis, przestań. – Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Wybacz.

\- Masz może jutro czas?

\- Harry to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Cii proszę, proszę daj mi chociaż coś wyjaśnić, okej? Teraz mógłbym palnąć jakąś głupotę, jutro o dwunastej, błagam.

\- Nie dłużej niż pół godziny Styles, dzielnica północna.

\- Będę czekać Loueh.

Szatyn nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Teraz gdy zaczął układać sobie życie, ten idiota chce się z nim spotkać. Zalany w trupa, wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, mimo wszystko Louis zgadza się.

Nie jest nawet pewien czy Harry na drugi dzień będzie o tym pamiętał.

*

Wrócił do papierosów na dobre. Nie mógł z tym skończyć, nikt nie miał na niego takiego wpływu, by go posłuchał.

Truł się nikotyną kilka razy dziennie. Wysiadł z autobusu i od razu odpalił jednego. Szedł w stronę umówionego miejsca. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia czy zastanie tam kogokolwiek, Harry mógł być zbyt pijany, by wiedzieć, co mówi. Jednak stał tam, oparty o ścianę. Czarny, długi płaszcz zwisał mu z ramion. Teraz, w świetle dziennym widać było, jak zniszczona była jego twarz.

\- Przyszedłeś – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jak widać. – Młodszy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będziemy tu tak stać czy dasz się zaprosić na kawę?

\- W takim razie chodź.

Usiedli w małej kawiarni na rogu. Harry pomógł szatynowi zdjąć kurtkę.

\- Co u ciebie słychać, spotykasz się z kimś? – zaczął nieśmiało brunet.

\- Spotykam, ale nie wiem, czy to dobry moment, by o tym rozmawiać. – Zabolało. Świadomość, że Louis ruszył naprzód, że znalazł kogoś, z kim poczuje się dobrze.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

\- Nie zaczynaj.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma o czym.

\- Nalegam.

\- Dobrze, więc mów.

\- Jestem bezpłodny, to nie było moje dziecko. – W tym momencie szatyn zaniemówił. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Dotarło do niego, że powód, dla którego ostatecznie postanowił zerwać kontakt z brunetem, nie istnieje.

\- Co takiego?

\- Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu pojechałem do lekarza, zbadałem się i wszystko stało się jasne. Wiedziałem, że to nie moje dziecko, nie raz uprawiałem z nią seks bez zabezpieczenia, dlatego, gdy powiedziała mi o ciąży, wydawało mi się to podejrzane.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?

\- Dlaczego ty nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?

\- Słucham?

\- Zakochałeś się we mnie.

\- Co niby miałem ci powiedzieć? Hej, jestem twoją dziwką, zostaw żonę i mnie kochaj? Harry, daj spokój, to było dawno i nieprawda.

\- Nie mów tak, Louis, wiem, że mnie kochałeś.

\- Możliwe, ale wiesz w ciągu tego roku mi przeszło, bo przepłakałem kilka miesięcy, byłem głupi, zapomnij.

\- Nie chcę zapomnieć – odparł słabo starszy. - Louis, czułem to samo. To nigdy nie był dla mnie tylko seks. – Młodszy poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Po co ci to? Gdybyś powiedział mi to rok temu Harry, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, nie jesteśmy już kochankami, jesteśmy nieznajomymi ze wspomnieniami, to wszystko, przykro mi. – Szatyn wstał z miejsca i wyszedł.

Szedł, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Za każdym razem obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie więcej płakać przez bruneta o pieprzonych, najpiękniejszych, zielonych oczach.

Harry znów oglądał tył jego odchodzącej sylwetki. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł się sparaliżowany, tak bardzo chciał za nim wybiec, ale po prostu nie potrafił. Spojrzał na krzesło. Chłopak zostawił swój szalik.

Złapał go szybko i jakimś cudem wybiegł z kawiarni.

\- Louis, Louis proszę! – krzyczał. – Bo zmarzniesz... – powiedział łamiącym się głosem sam do siebie, bo było już za późno, by powiedzieć to do niebieskookiego.

Usiadł na obszarpanym murku, by złapać oddech. Kompletnie zatracił się w swoich myślach, siedział na mrozie, trzymając w ręku szalik. W myślach przywoływał wszystkie ich wspólne chwile. Louis od zawsze przypominał mu jego pierwsze zauroczenie. Jim też miał proste, karmelowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. To dlatego, kiedy znalazł profil chłopaka, który przykuł jego uwagę już w kinie, tak bardzo chciał go spotkać. Nie dawał po sobie tego poznać, ale stresowało go każde spotkanie.

Zakochał się w tym nastolatku i przepadł, dosłownie.

Zakochał się w tych młodzieńczych uśmiechu i energii, które sam tak bardzo chciał zachować na zawsze.

Zakochał się w ciele Louisa.

Jego drobnych dłoniach i krągłościach.

Zakochał się także w skromności chłopaka.

Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Przez cały czas Harry nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że nie jest już opalonym młodzieńcem. Na jego głowie przybywało siwych pasm. Zmarszczki nie pojawiały się już tylko przy śmianiu się. Budził się i zasypiał z myślą, że nie może po prostu odejść od żony, dlatego, że nikt inny nie będzie w stanie się w nim zakochać. Może w jego pieniądzach, ale nie w nim.

Dlatego, kiedy Louis przyznał się, że był w nim zakochany, brunetowi jeszcze ciężej było przeżyć rok bez niego. Miał szansę zatrzymać go wtedy i odwzajemnić te słowa, ale jak zwykle stchórzył.

Teraz było już za późno. Nie miał nic. Odszedł od Melanie.

Przyznał rodzicom, że jest homoseksualistą, przez co jego ojciec nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a matka podsumowała wszystko zawodem. Był dorosły, można by pomyśleć, że nie potrzebował już rodziców, ale prawda jest taka, że kiedy oni cię zostawią, to nie masz już nikogo.

Louis, ten niewinny Louis, siedemnastolatek z iskierkami w oczach. Ułożył sobie życie z kim innym. Harry tak bardzo chciał jego szczęścia, tak bardzo chciał móc budzić się przy jego rozświetlonej porannym słońcem twarzy.

Było za późno.

Na wszystko w jego życiu było już za późno. Nie potrafił z godnością przyjąć tego, że się starzeje, że nie potrafił przyznać się przed samym sobą do uczuć. On nigdy nie traktował Louisa jak zabawki.

Bez wahania mógłby powiedzieć, że seks z chłopakiem był dla niego jak uprawianie miłości. Myśląc o tym wszystkim, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie swojej przyszłości. Nie zauważył nawet, że jest już ciemno. Na pewno nabawił się już grypy.

\- Masz mój szalik – odezwał się słabo zmęczony głos.

Louis stał tam z podpuchniętymi oczami.

\- Louis, proszę, daj nam szansę.

\- Wiesz, że to nie wyjdzie.

\- Chcę spróbować. - Wstał i zawiązał okrycie na szyi szatyna. - Wybiegłem, ale było już za późno, źle, że go zapomniałeś.

\- Bo zmarzniesz. – Dokończyli jednocześnie.

\- Powiedziałeś mi to już kiedyś w Paryżu, pamiętasz? – Głos Louisa drżał, a on przytrzymał dłonie mężczyzny na swojej piersi. Pod wpływem dotyku jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

\- Zawieziesz mnie do domu?

\- Twój chłopak nie będzie zły?

\- Właściwie to nie mieszkamy razem, Ray ma własne mieszkanie. – Harry’emu niezwykle ciężko było słuchać o kimś, kim tak bardzo chciałby być.

\- W takim razie dobrze.

W ciszy doszli do samochodu. Nie był to już matowo-czarny Bentley. Tym razem wsiedli do białego Mercedesa. Brunet położył dłonie na kierownicy. W ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed położeniem ich na nodze chłopaka siedzącego obok.

\- H-Harry?

\- Przepra-

\- Zrób to proszę. – Na te słowa mężczyzna objął jego drobne udo. Chłopak rozpłakał się. Starszy mocno zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy.

\- Proszę cię, nigdy mnie nie puszczaj. – Załkał.

\- Nigdy więcej, Louis. – Brunet nachylił się niepewnie i złączył razem ich usta. Pocałunek był wolny i namiętny. Słoność łez drażniła ich wargi. Przez ich ciała przepłynęły iskry. Każde pojedyncze wspomnienie. Każdy dotyk. Każda chwila. Miliony niewypowiedzianych słów i wiadra wylanych łez.

Warto było przejść to wszystko, by móc to teraz poczuć.

\- Kocham cię, nigdy nie przestałem. – Wyznał młodszy.

\- Ja ciebie też, Lou-Bear.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli dotarłeś do końca to proszę zostaw "KUDOS" i skomentuj!  
> Zachęcam też do przeczytania mojego pierwszego opowiadania, które znajdziesz w zakładce "Works"  
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie!
> 
>  
> 
> +Dziękuję Andzi i Meli, które mnie motywowały x


End file.
